Guardias
by Pursuit Mendez
Summary: Los guardias mas locos de todos unidos trabajando en la misma pizzeria maldita, una aventura que pocos aguantan, y Jeremy mojo la silla... de nuevo ojala lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**Guardias**

 **Cap 1: el regreso a freddy´s**

 **N.A: jeje regrese con un pequeño proyecto con los guardias más traumados del mundo.**

* * *

 **Mike Schmitt iba caminando por la ciudad viendo su teléfono dispuesto a ir a regresar al lugar donde jamás en su fruta vida intentaría volver.**

 **Mike: ahhhhh mierda puta pobreza ¿Por qué no le hice caso a mama y estudie?**

 **Camina varios metros después llego a su destino.**

 **Ya en la pizzería**

 **Gerente: Schmitt que sorpresa otra vez lo mismo *con una sonrisa burlona***

 **Mike: ahhhh odio que tenga razón**

 **Gerente: amenos te tengo una buena noticia tienes nuevos compañeros**

 **Mike: *sorprendido* que no mas me faltaba entrenar a novatos que apuesto que se cagaran ala primera noche.**

 **Gerente: creo que sufrieron lo mismo que tu asta peor, acompáñame te llevare a la sala para que se conozcan.**

 **Ya en la sala**

 **Gerente: te lo presento ellos son: Jeremy FitzGerald, Fritz Smith y Kevin Rodney tus nuevos compañeros los dejare un rato para que se conozcan *se va*.**

 **Fritz: un gusto compañero espero nos llevemos bien *dijo muy sonriente***

 **Mike: ¿así? como digas *con un tono de fastidio***

 **Jeremy: un gust...oo me lla…lla…llamo jeremy *dijo con un miedo notorio***

 **Mike: B U *lo asusta***

 **Jeremy: AHHHHHHHHH *se desmaya***

 **Kevin: déjalo en paz mamon *dijo con seriedad***

 **Mike:¿ y tu no te presentaras?**

 **Kevin: hola soy kevin *dijo con una seriedad notoria.**

* * *

 **Bueno espero les guste no está muy largo pero me vino a la mente y empecé con esta locura PD:le cree una personalidad a cada personaje:**

 **Mike: el furioso**

 **Fritz: el alegre**

 **Kevin: el serio**

 **Jeremy: el asustadizo**

 **Espero les guste hasta el siguiente cap chao chao**


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2.**

 **la primera noche.**

 **N.A: como están perseguidos y perseguidas aquí pursuit con un nuevo cap y se me olvido aclarar que los guardias y animatronicos tienen el diseño de pole bear sip asi ando de originalida bueno empecemos:**

 **se les agradece a los que dejaron reviews.**

* * *

 **en un apartamento se encontraban 2 de nuestros 4 guardias tratando de llevarse al mas maric... digo el mas macho pecho peludo verga de acero que si una pelusa le cae solo se asusta un poquito.**

 **Jeremy: NO QUIERO IR TENGO MIEDO *se pone a llorar***

 **Fritz y Kevin estaban jalando de la chaqueta de jeremy para que fueran a trabajar de una buena ves pero no contaban con que el mas temeroso se agarrara de la barandilla de las escaleras para poner resistencia como un niño al ir ala escuela**

 **Kevin: jeremy se hombre necesitamos el dinero para seguir manteniendo nos.**

 **Jeremy: tu no entiendes tu solo soportaste a uno yo a 11 por 6 noches.**

 **Fritz: ándale ven con nosotros por favor te necesitamos *dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora***

 **Jeremy: NUNCA *vuelve a llorar***

 **Fritz: *suspirando* te compro un helado.**

 **Jeremy: *dentro del auto* A QUE ESPERAN HOLGAZANEES.**

 **Fritz y Kevin se quedaron con cara de O.o**

 **Fritz: valla funciono *dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción***

 **Kevin: va monos ya * con su tono de típica seriedad***

 **ya en la pizzeria**

 **Mike los esperaba afuera de la pizzeria con su usual fastidio al gerente y a los idiotas de sus compañeros.**

 **en eso un sedan 4 puertas se estaciona justo enfrente de la pizzeria y de este salen sus compañeros.**

 **Mike: ya era hora**

 **Fritz: lo siento tuvimos un ligero problema *señalando a jeremy mientras este se termina su helado***

 **Mike: a ya veo *dijo sin sorpresa alguna.**

 **Jeremy:*terminando su helado* nada como un helado antes de media noche ¿no creen?**

 **Kevin: ay este men *dijo con un tono de fastidio***

 **y en eso un enzo ferrari blanco aparece al lado del sedan en que vinieron kevin, jeremy y fritz**

 **gerente: vengan les enseñare su oficina rápido que no tengo toda la noche.**

 **pasaron por el recorrido tranquilamente a excepción de jeremy que empesaron a castañearle los dientes por el frió del el helado y también por miedo**

 **cuando llegaron a la oficina se llevaron una sorpresa enorme.**

 **la oficina eran las 3 mezcladas: habia una mesa alargada 4 sillas un área para reiniciar sistemas 4 mascaras debajo de las mesas 2 puertas y 2 ductos que se podían cerrar temporalmente en un periodo corto de tiempo**

 **Mike: o dios mio mis puertas las extrañe *va a abrasar a una***

 **Frits y Jeremy: mascarita te extrañamos *abrasan una cada uno***

 **Kevin: idiotas dejen de avergonsarm... *mira los sistemas de reparación* o dios una cableseishon 2022 ultima generación *grita como fangirl***

 **gerente: sabia que no odiaban del todo este lugar.**

 **guardias: ovio que no estas cosas fueron lo que nos salvo de esos androides.**

 **gerente: U-_- creo que me voi**

 **12 am primera noche perras**

 **los guardias se encontraban todos en su aria Fritz y Jeremy miraban las camaras recargando la caja de musica y preparando las mascara,Mike revisaba las puertas y con su linterna miraba si avían animatronicos andando bien las tenian luces pero no sabia si avía batería limitada asi que mejor prevenir que lamentar y kevin también vigilaba cámaras por si era necesario dar la risa que mantiene alejado a springtrap y mantenía listo la computadora por si alguien afectaba los sistemas**

 **2 am**

 **ring ring se escuchaba el telefono de la oficina.**

 **Phone guy: hola bueno te quiero dar una pequeña explicacion de lo que pasa TIENES QUE IRTE DE ESTE PINCHE LUGAR pero te tengo que decir que tienes que pasar las primeras 7 noches para por fin irte a la chingada ¿ok? bla bla bla si te matan el restaurante no se ase responsable bla bla todos los negocios anteriores bla bla bla en esta no ay energia limitada bla bla bla si entendiste que padre si no tu madre hasta mañana**

 **Jeremy: solo yo me lo espere?**

 **los demás guardias: Nop**

 **Fritz: oigan bonbon** **se a ido a dar una vuelta**

 **Mike: ¿donde esta?**

 **Fritz: en east hall cierra la puerta.**

 **Mike: tengo una mejor idea, NI SE TE OCURRA VENIR PUTA**

 **bonbon: AHHHHH *llora* no soy una puta eres muy malo *se va llorando***

 **Fritz: oye eso fue cruel ella no tiene la culpa de que la crearan sensualmente.**

 **Mile: vale verdura**

 **4 am**

 **Jeremy: oigan tengo que ir al baño,**

 **guardias *menos jeremy*: no jodas aguántate.**

 **Jeremy: AHHH *cruza las piernas***

 **5:45 am**

 **jeremy tenia una expresión de puro dolor se mantenía en posiciones firme pero un grito de cierto pelirrojo lo distrajo y le provoco mas ganas de ir al baño.**

 **Fritz: JEREMY los ductos**

 **a jeremy no le dio tiempo de cerrarlos asi que se pusieron la mascara los 4.**

 **en eso se veia a chica con un cuchillo en la mano acercandose a jeremy**

 **chica: BU *lo asusta* y se va**

 **en eso jeremy no pudo aguantar mas**

 **y se orino en el pantalón mientras sus compañeros lo veían con una expresión de este men**

 **Kevin y Fritz: AHHH típico de vos**

 **en eso suenan la celebración de los niños diciéndoles que ya eran las 6**

 **y los 4 salieron del restaurante para ir por su paga con el gerente**

 **gerente: bien señores *huele la orina y arruga la nariz* tomen le entrega un cheque a cada uno por 4000 dolares, ahora largo asta la noche.**

 **Mike: Bien vamono... *suena su celular* alo, si soy Mike que sucede, no me chinge que les sucede si la paga de la renta en la otra semana, ¿que, excluido? pues coman mierda.**

 **Fritz: ¿que pasa?**

 **Mike: me desterraron de mi apartamento por no pagar 2 semanas y tengo que ir por mis cosas**

 **Fritz: oye por que no vienes con nosotros a nuestro apartamento nos queda un cuarto solo que ay que dividirse la renta entre los 4.**

 **Jeremy: claro que venga ¿que dices Kevin?**

 **Kevin: como sea *dijo despreocupado***

 **Mike: wow gracias no creí que les agradecería algo solo tengo que pasar por mis cosas**

 **Frits: esta bien suban al carro.**

 **los 4 se fueron al viejo hotel de mike y se fueron al apartamento de kevin,fritz y jeremy.**

* * *

 **bien espero les aya gustado lo intente hacer mas largo un agradecimiento enorme a:**

 **Metalero Anarkista: me alegra que te aya gustado el prologo aquí te dejo la continuación.**

 **Nicole Kawaii: MUY KAWAI :v**

 **dikr: wow me alegro que guste y los intentare aser mas largos**


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3.**

 **noche 2: friendzone por montón**

 **Amanda: ándale pursuit sal que no muerden.**

 **Nunca tienen tomates y snypers T_T**

 **Amanda: eso te pasa por pinche aragan.**

 **lo se pero no quiero**

 **Amanda: *con un lanzallamas* tienes 2 segundos perra**

 **ok ok salgo**

 **como están perseguidos y perseguidas qui pursuit mendez con un nuevo cap... *le cae un tomate*.**

 **quien fue el puto**

 **Bech: fui yo**

 **-_-U me dejas terminar**

 **Bech: sip**

 **Gracias**

 **y bueno les presento a mi nuevo Oc Amanda Portland la hermana de Rip y al idiota de mi oc principal.**

 **Bech: ñaca ñaca**

 **aqui les dejo su definicion**

 **una chica alta de pelo rojizo ojos verde esmeral** **da viste de un pantalon de cuero rojizo y una chaqueta azul marino y abajo una blusa blanca mas unas botas sin tacón de color negro amable y sadica MUY SADICA.**

 **amanda: ññ.**

 **sin mas espesamos**

* * *

 **capitulo 3.**

 **fazbear"s pizza 7:30 am**

 **bonbon: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T_T**

 **bonnie: ¿que pasa hermanita?**

 **bonbon: *mas calmada* un guardia me llamo puta *snif***

 **bonnie: *con una escopeta* QUIEN FUE EL PUTO**

 **bonbon: O.o**

 **bonnie: no te preocupes hermanita que hoy me cargo a ese pendejo**

 **bonbon: awww gracias bonnie eres el mejor hermano de todos *lo abrasa***

 **bonnie: *correspondiendo al abraso* no te preocupes.**

 **en eso llego nuestro querido wonejo dorado.**

 **springtrap: hola bonnie hola bonbon**

 **bonnie y bonbon: hola spring**

 **springtrap: bonbon que paso escuche que lloraste te sientes bien *con un tono de preocupacion***

 **bonbon: awww que buen amigo te preocupas por mi *lo abrasa***

 **spring: (en su cabesa se repetia la palabra buen amigo) *corresponde el abraso un poco nervioso.**

 **bonnie: *con una sonrisa picara* ey spring me acompáñame a parts and service.**

 **spring: ok *dijo aun pensando en el abraso***

 **ya en parts and service.**

 **bonnie: admítelo spring te gusta mi hermana *con una sonrisa burlona***

 **spring: queeeeeeeeeeeee! **insertar el que de son como niños 2***

 **bonnie: lo sabia *dijo triunfante***

 **spring: *sonrojado* por favor no le digas a bonbon**

 **bonnie: tranqui yo te ayudare a conquistarla.**

 **spring: ¿enserio?**

 **bonnie: claro despues de todo es mi hermana.**

 **con los idio... digo los guardias**

 **Mike se encontraba viendo t.v, jeremy y fritz estaban cocinando y kevin estaba en su PC viendo por... digo gatitos :v**

 **Fritz: wala el almuerzo esta listo**

 **jeremy: y yo te ayude**

 **Mike: pero si te asustaste con el fuego de la estufa y corriste debajo de tu cama**

 **Jeremy: QUE AYUDE DIJE**

 **Mike: ok ok tranqui**

 **Después de almorzar.**

 **Kevin: oigan tenemos que hacer un plan para superar esta noche, si todos están unidos sera un gran problema.**

 **Mike: ¿que podemos hacer? sus trajes ahora tiene un candado magnético que niega que los reprogramemos**

 **El día paso tranquilo para los guardias hasta que dio la noche**

 **YA EN LA PIZZERIA**

 **Mike: bien volvemos a lo mismo**

 **Jeremy: tengo miedo.**

 **Kevin: maricon**

 **Friz: bien empesemos**

* * *

 **ñaca ñaca estoy robando tiempo como el internet del colegio**

 **Bech: continua idiota.**

 **ñaca ñaca**

* * *

 **Ya en la oficina.**

 **4am**

 **Mike se encontraba viendo las puertas ya se habían encontrado con varios intentos de entrar a la oficina y springtrap se encontraba muy inquieto.**

 **Bonnie: mierda no lo logro**

 **mientras con spring este intentaba entrar a la oficina pero esa condenada risa no lo dejaba**

 **pero en eso suenan unas risas a la par de nuestro conejo dorado**

 **golden freddy: que ay text**

 **Spring : no me llames asi**

 **Golden: uyyyyy que delicada jajaja no se te salgan los resortes**

 **Con los guardias**

 **Jeremy: Ey kevin ¿Que fue lo que mas te asusto en tu trabajo pasado?**

 **Kevin: mmm... los phantom y mas phanton bboy**

 **jeremy: y a ti mike.**

 **Mike: chica es la que mas me levanto la piel de gallina XD.**

 **Fritz: Oigan no quiero interrumpir pero ay viene foxy.**

 **Mike:¿por donde?**

 **Frirtz: puerta izquierda**

 **mike logro cerrarla a tiempo y prendio la ventana para ver si seguia ai**

 **Foxy: o rayos *chasquea los dedos y se va***

 **Y de ai sonaron las campanas de que ya eran las 6**

 **todos fueron a recoger su paga**

 **y de ai fueron al apartamento a descansar al día siguiente**

 **EXTA PARTY HARD**

 **Bboy iba caminando hasta que llego a un lugar glorioso la planta de energia del restaurante**

 **Bboy lo apago y lo prendió varias veces**

 **Bboy: jajajaja *se pone unos lentes oscuros y saca una radio ***

 **Bboy: PARTY HARD *suena una cancion y empiesa a bajar y a subir el interruptor***

 **en eso aparecen mangle y toy chica en traje de baño y empesaron a bailar al ritmo de la musica**

 **de repente todos bailaban y festejaban**

 **y bboy se volvio el mas hipster de todos**

 **XD**

* * *

 **bueno espero les guste este cap y se que no tiene mucho que ver con los guardias**

 **un agradecimiento a:**

 **tomas ferrari: me alegra que te guste.**

 **metalero anarkista: ¿te gusto esa parte? yo me sentí muy cruel con la pobre bonbon**

 **nos vemos**


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4**

 **¿casos criminales?**

 **hola si ya se que me retrase por monton pero les tengo que decir que sufro de una enfermedad incurable se llama ¨peresitis aguda¨ y es provocada por perder mucho el tiempo sin mas empesamos**

* * *

 **4pm casa de los guardias**

 **todos se encontravan preparando sus cosas para ir a trabajar como cafe, galletas, o 9mm**

 **Mike: Jeremy por que rallos llevas un peluche**

 **Jeremy: deja a teddy en paz es el unico que me ayuda a dormir *abrasando a su osito***

 **Mike: *irritado* ay dios tienes la mentalidad de un niño de 5 años** **Jeremy: perdona que te deje pero quiero ver bob esponja antes de irnos *se va***

 **Mike: fuck -_-**

 **la tarde les marcho bien a los guardias y cuando ya dieron las 10pm desidieron salir de su departamento**

 **los cuatro desidieron salir a pie por que su auto se encontraba sin combustible ya que Kevin no lo lleno**

 **mientras caminaban una furgoneta les bloquea el paso y 2 personas agarran al grupo dee guardias y los meten adentro de la furgoneta**

 **¿?: Rip los encontramos**

 **¿? 2: fue facil se mueven como gusanos**

 **del asiento de una silla aparece un chico peli rojo con ojos verdes de unos 17 años con unas curiosas orejas de zorro**

 **Rip: me presento mi nombre es Rip portlan dueño y herededo de industrias portland y ellos son mi amigo y hermana Bech chao y amanda portland**

 **Amanda y Bech: hola**

 **Guardias: *desconfiados* hola**

 **Rip: creo que se estaran preguntando que asen aqui**

 **Kevin: ya lo creo**

 **Rip: bien les explicare yo se que los cuatro trabajan para freddy fazbear pizza antes de que todos los negocios se fusionaran**

 **y ya allan escuchado sobre vincent.**

 **Guardias: ¿quien?**

 **Rip: *suspirando* purple guy**

 **Guardias: ahhhh ese**

 **Rip: nosotros estamos buscando el paradero de ese asesino**

 **Fritz: ¿por que se arriesgan tanto?**

 **Rip: por que ese hombre nos provoco un gran mal ¿ven estas orejas de zorro?**

 **Guardias: si las vemos**

 **Rip: son de verdad por el las tengo.**

 **Kevin: como eso es posible**

 **se los contare:**

 **flash back de rip**

 **se ve al pequeño rip de unos 5 años siendo metido a una maquina con la cual estaba el traje de foxy de un lado y del otro un zorro de verdad y a rip en el medio**

 **Purple guy: tranquilo enano despues de esto seras un animatronico de zorro y seras igual de salvaje que uno**

 **Rip: Nooooooo no quiedo sed un animatonico quiedo a mami y a papi Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *el pequeño rip llora***

 **Purple guy: callate ya es hora la maquina empeso a transportar el alma de rip al traje de foxy pero ne eso una patada en la cara le llego a purple guy haciendo que soltara la palanca que transportaba el alma de rip**

 **la fusion fallida iso que a rip le dieran genes de zorro y que sus orejas fueran cambiadas por las de dicho animal y le provocara una velocidad a la que ningun humano alcansaria dandole una habilidad de ser mas velos que una bala**

 **fin de flash back**

 **Rip:y asi me provoco estas cosas*señalando sus orejas* me iso mas cosas horribles hacia mi persona pero siento que ya conte demasiado**

 **los guardias se encontraban sorprendidos**

 **Amanda: creo que nos salimos del tema**

 **Rip: en todo caso buscamos a vincent**

 **Kevin: yo se quien es es springtrap no el de nuestro trabaja ya que es otra version pero springhtrap jamas a sido encontrado**

 **Rip: Gracias compañero se pueden ir**

 **Mike: oigan y jeremy**

 **Kevin: se desmayo**

 **Fritts: tendremos que llevarlo cargado o mejor tu autor danos un carrito de super mercado**

* * *

esta bien pero dejen de romper la cuarta pares

* * *

 **Fritz: gracias**

 **ya en Freddys**

 **los guardias tomaron sus posiciones rapidamente y empesaron su trabajo**

 **12: am que empiese esta mierda**

 **los animatronicos salian rapidamente y varios ya habian entrado si mike no les cierra la puerta en la cara**

 **pero en eso se aparece el ser mas odiado por los guardias y por los jugadores**

 **Bboy: jajajajaja ya se los llevo la chingada**

 **Jeremy: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh esa wea es del diablo *le lanza su peluche*  
**

 **Bboy: un peluche que tienes 5 años**

 **Jermey: devuelvemelo**

 **Bboy: cual es la palabara magica**

 **Jeremy: ALUH AKBAR *se lanza a bboy y recupera su osito***

 **Jeremy: con teddy nadie se mete perra**

 **Bboy: AUCH mi...mi..er..da**

 **ya despues de eso los guardias siguieron su jornada**

 **Fritz: ai viene foxy**

 **mike le cerro la puerta en la cara**

 **foxy: o mierda *se intenta ir***

 **Mike: espera**

 **Foxy: que quieres**

 **Mike: conoces a rip portland?**

 **Foxy : *se aserca a la ventana y la golpea* QUE SABEN DE RIP**

 **Mike: lo acabamos de ver ase pocas horas**

 **Foxy: es mi mejor amigo pobre le pasaron cosas terribles**

 **Mike: ahora busca a purple guy**

 **todos se quedaron callados por un minuto**

 **Foxy: es mi asesino**

 **Fritz: que triste mike deja que pase**

 **Mike le abre y foxy entra y se sienta en el suelo**

 **Fritz: quieres cafe**

 **Foxy: claro gracias *toma la tasita con cafe***

 **Jeremy: eso significa que no nos mataras**

 **Foxy: no no los matare pero prometanme algo**

 **Guardias: que**

 **foxy: denle este sobre a Rip**

 **Kevin lo toma y se lo guarda**

 **y en eso sonaron las 6 y los guardias se dirijieron por su paga y a su casa a descansar**

* * *

 **se que me demore mucho lo se pero prometo actualizar mas seguido**

 **un agradecimiento a**

 **dikr: wow gracias tu comentario me sube mucho el animo nunca habia tenido una historia con tantos reviews positivos te lo agradesco a ti y a todos**

 **enightmare: gracias por tu comentario a qui te dejo el siguiente**

 **y eso es todo erseguidos nos vemos a la siguiente**

 **:)**


	5. Aviso se buscan oc s

**Aviso: capitulo WTF, se buscan oc, disculpa**

 **Eh antes de que me maten (ok no) solo venia a disculparme por el campitulo anterior quedo bien WTF lo se no me excusare perdi las ideas y me puse un poco avergonsado por dar tal atrosidad a sus ojos y la verdad ese capitulo tenia la idea centrada pero ahora tendre que dar una idea mas decente y si les di un pequeño spoiler pero no se preocupen dare lo mejor y are que disfruten el capitulo enserio tenganme confiansa por favor y si en el proximo capitulo saldran las locaciones hermanas de freddy fasbear pizza como...**

 **Candys burger & fries**

 **Circus Baby´s pizza**

 **y uno que otro fan made mas,y voy a necesitar mas guardias lo se y por eso les queria decir que se buscan oc guardias ya que en fnac son como 11 animatronicos, los toy y los old de fnaf y los de sister location me quiero aumentar el trabajo en este fic para que no quede muy flojo.**

 **espero me manden la ficha de su oc para continuar el cap 5 solo eso queria dcir espero me perdonen y me tengan paciencia**

 **Pd: la ficha del oc la deciden ustedes osea los datos mas importantes de su oc**

 **sin mas me despido hasta la proxima bay bay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

 _Los Recintos Hermanos_

* * *

-En esta parte del _fic_ no empezaremos con el grupo principal, sino con un par de guardias muy especiales...

-Mientras tanto, en un lugar análogo a Freddy´s

 **Guardia:** -¡Agh! Vamos a ver las cámaras; blah, blah, blah.

 **Guardia:** -¿Eh? -El guardia estaba ubicado en una habitación con dos puertas, una gran ventana y un chimpancé animatrónico tocando platillos a su lado y nota una sombra cerca de la puerta izquierda.

 **Guardia: -** ¡Agh! ¡Mierda!... Candy, si se te ocurre venir a fastidiarme, ¡Juro por todo que te cortaré la cola y te la meteré por el ojo!

 **-** Candy, el cuál era un chico alto con orejas de gato color azul, al igual que su cabello; era un animatrónico resultado de la actualización del traje de los animatrónicos del recinto con motivo de hacerlos más amigables.

 **Candy:** -¡No, no, no, no! ¡Mi colita no, por favor! T_T

 **Guardia:** -¡Entonces vete o te daré un peor destino qué él! -Señala a Chester: Un chico alto, moreno y cola de mono, quien se encontraba atado con una cadena, con unos platillos instrumentales tal cómo se ve en las caricaturas de antaño al clásico mono percusionista.

 **Chester:** -¡Ayudame! ¡Please! T_T

 **Guardia:** -¡Quién te dijo que hablaras?¬¬

 **Chester:** -Lo siento, Amo.

 **Guardia:** -¡Calla!

-Chester, asustado, sigue tocando los platillos.

 **Guardia:** -¿Qué puta hora es? -El chico desesperado mira su reloj que en el momento señala las 5:59 a.m.

 **Guardia:** -¡Córrete, mierda!

-Automáticamente, el reloj dio las 6:00 a.m. y el jefe de Candy's llega y comienza a hablar.

 **Jefe de Candy's: -** Joven Maroto -El nombre del guardia- le tengo noticias:

-Maroto; un chico castaño, con franjas rojas y rubias en el cabello, de unos 175 cms. con un pantalón negro, una camisa roja y unos lentes oscuros; se encontraba jugando tiro al blanco con Chester con un cuchillo, el blanco era Chester...

 **Maroto:** -¿Qué necesita, jefe?

 **Jefe de Candy's:** -Se encontraba asustado. -Mañana tendrás que ir a Freddy's por su aniversario #50 y tendrás que ser guardia ahí por cinco noches.

 **Maroto:** -Con un tic en el ojo-, -Si no muero quiero un aumento. -Exclamó, amenazándolo con un cuchillo.

 **Jefe de Candy's: -** Cla, claro... Lo que quieras. -¡Glup! -Tragó saliva.

-Mientras, en otro sitio con un guardia más calmado...

 **Guardia: -** Ahh! -Otro día de trabajo tranquilo. -Dice mientras saca su computadora portátil. No hay tronics por ningun lado

-el guardia se metio a youtube y se vio como unos 30 videos de gatitos pero de repente le entro hambre-

 **Guardia:** -levantando su lonchera y tomando una mansana- wakala esta podrida -la avienta al boton de la puerta-

-mientras en el otro lado-

 **Baby: ¡Mierda! ¬.¬**

 **Guardia:** aqui estas -levanta un sandwich y lo empiesa a comer-

la noche le transcurrio larga y aburrida

 **Guardia:** que aburrida esta la noche... ya se are una llamada de broma al local XD -dice mientras toma su celular-

-mientras tanto en el telefono-

-este habia empesado a sonar y ballora fue a atenderlo-

 **Ballora: ¿hola?**

 **Guardia: La tonta dise quien...**

 **Ballora: ¿Quíen habla?**

 **Guardia: jajaja eres una tonta te odio jajaja**

 **Ballora: .-. Que?**

al finalizar la llamada el guardia se encontraba riendo a carcajadas en el suelo

 **Guardia:** **hay... tengo que hacerlo mas seguido**

La noche por fin termino dandole paso a la madrugada

 **Jefe:** señor Bulgy angel..

 **Bulgy:** Que ocurre señor?

 **Jefe:** voy a nececitar que usted se presente para mañana en el aniversario de freddy´s

 **Bulgy:** no se preocupe jefaso estare aya

 **Jefe:** bien nos vemos

* * *

Bueno gente perdonenme por tardarme tanto lo se lo se no tengo excusa pero encerio lo deje de lado por mucho tiempo

bueno bulgy espero le aya atinado a tu personalidad XD perdona si me equivoque pero en el siguiente cap lo arrreglo :v

y espero lo mismo de tu oc enigmater

en fin me despido papus hasta dentro de mil años XD


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno gente ya vine se que me e tardado un poco (cofcofocfmilañoscofocofocf) y lo se no tengo mas excusas pero bueno no voy a seguirle el tema solo dire que a mi me cuesta bastante hacer un capitulo medio decente XD

pero la verdad yo e visto que la mayoria del fandom se esta quedando sin ideas para seguir sus fics, no se preocupen por este fic siempre tengo ideas :3

sin mas empezemos con la historia XD

reviews al final rufianes :v

* * *

 **El aniversario de Freddy´s parte 1**

 **Freddy´s fazbear pizza 12:30 am:**

-El local estaba decorado con muchos colores el olor de la pizza, dulces y pasteles inundaban de fragancia el recinto las risas de los niños rondaban por el lugar todo era alegria y felicidad para casi todos en especial nuestro grupo de guardias favoritos-

Mike: bueno el dia a llegado ¿quieren decir lo que estoy pensando?

jeremy,Fritz y kevin: si!

Guardias: Estamos jodidos!

Fritz: veamos el lado positivo...

Jeremy,Mike y fritz: ¿Cual? ¬¬

Fritz: me callo v_v

-El clima de los guarias era bastante tenso que ni siquiera fritz logro dar su discurso motivacional-

 **Freddy´s fazbear pizza 11:00 pm:**

ya avia llegado el momento todo se encontraba oscuro los animatronicos "apagados" todo recogido las mesas arregladas y las sillas encima de estas

 **Habitacion de guardias 11:30 pm**

Mike,Jeremy,Kevin y fritz estaban en su area esperando al jefe para que le mostrataran sus nuevos compañeros...

Jefe: Bien ellos son sus nuevos compañeros *dice sin mostrar interes alguno*

-por la puerta entraron una chica bajita peli castaña y a un chico alto pelinegro-

chica: Hola! soy Lea :D! un gusto *dice muy animada*

-detalles de lea:

caracteristicas: su pelo es castaño y le llega hasta él pecho con una mecha rosa y otra celeste claro, su ojo derecho es de color rosa y él otro celeste

Ropa: poleron angosto de color negro junto a unas botas blancas, top a la mitad del abdomen color gris junto a un short negro

Guardias: hola lea

Mike: encerio va a poner a una chica con nosotros jefe?

Jefe: sep

Lea: Machista ¬¬ *le patea en la espinilla*

Mike: !auch¡ *dice mientras se retuerce de dolor* jodida enana ¬¬

Lea: abrete puta ¬¬

Jefe: Niños no se pelean y dejenme hablar ¬¬

Mike y lea: El (ella para mike) empeso ¬¬ *se señalan mutuamente*

Jefe: bien zac presentate.

zac: bien... hola me llamo zacaías esperanzador, sera un placer trabajar con ustedes

detalles de zacarías :

caraceristicas: es alto, pelo negro un poco largo, ojos purpuras ( casi nadie lo nota, usa gafas oscuras ), piel clara y sonrisa "encantadora" a donde quera que vaya.

Personalidad: amable, algo miedoso de las cosas paranormales, algo presumido, alegre, solo un poco pervertido y se toma enserio lo que es enserio.

Lea: *viendo a zac* (valla esta bastante guapo *_*)

Jefe: bueno edrei presentate que no tenemos tiempo

edrei: un gusto compañeros...señorita *se acerca y le da un beso en la mano a lea*

lea: *ruborizada* que caballeroso.

jefe: si si casanobas empiesas a coquetear luego y bueno el es bulgy..

Bulgy: Hola compañeros :D un gusto yo soy bulgy *mira a la ventana perdidamente*

Jeremy: em bulgy?

Bulgy: ahhh *recapacita* ah lo siento ^_^U habia un gatito

Guardias: ok... un gusto bulgy

Jefe: bueno me voy espero sobrevivan yo me voy

Jeremy: que prisa..

Bulgy: de seguro tiene cosas mas importantes

Jefe: *corriendo* vamonos a la verga wey

Bulgy: o no U-_-

 **12:00 pm (** se prendio esta mierda)

-por fin llego el momento y todos estaban en su area y todos andaban tan consentrados que se les olvido un detalle-

Fritz: y Lea?

-en eso todos se quedaron callados-

Guardias: Oh mierda

Fritz: tendremos que buscarla

Kevin: demonios esa niña nos metera en un gran lio

Edrei: vamos la dama puede estar en peligro

Bulgy: ya escucharon al casanova

Edrei: -_- no molestes

Mike: bien nos dividiremos en grupos de 2

los grupos seran:

Edrei y bulgy.

Jeremy y zac.

yo y kevin.

* * *

Mike: fritz tu te quedas y vigilas ten las puertas cerradas y toma *le lanza un walkie talkie* comunicanos si nos sige algun tronic

Fritz: enterado mike *le levanta el pulgar*

con edrei y bulgy.

-estos caminaban en la oscuridad contando anecdotas de su vida y buscando a lea-

Bulgy: y yo le lanse un kame kame ha y exploto mi rival

Edrei: no lo se rick parece falso xd

-se escuchan ruidos a distancia que callan a los 2 compañeros-

Bulgy: *susurrando* vamos a ver...

Edrei: espera toma *le pasa una m4*

Bulgy: ¿de donde demonios la sacaste?

Edrei: la tenia desarmada en mi mochila y la arme *dice mientras arma una ak-47*

Bulgy: por que tienes esto?

Edrei: mas vale prevenir que lamentar

Bulgy: buen punto

-bulgy y edrei se armaron y fueron a investigar y al llegar se encontraron con los animatronicos reunidos hablando-

Freddy: candy tu tienes que meterte por los ductos y atrapar a esos...*para un momento por que escucho unos ruidos*

candy: ¿que pasa freddy?

Freddy:escuche algo...

*todos los tronics se quedaron callados y empesaron a usar sus escaners de inflarojo*

-con los dos pendejos-

Edrei: *susurrando* demonios bulgy por que te tropesaste con esa caja de herramientas.

Bulgy: esta oscuro :v

candy: aqui estan freddy los encontre

Freddy: los encontramos ¿ultimas palabras?

Edrei: !Tu puta madre¡ *empiesa a dispararle a los animatronicos

Bulgy: ya les cargo el payaso *empiesa a disparar igual*

-30 minutos o menos despues :v-

-edrei y bulgy se encontraban sentados en el suelo comiendo pizza-

Edrei: que buena pizza Litlle ceasear´s nunca falla

Bulgy: 40 quetzales bien invertidos (en guatemala el quetzal es la moneda :v 8 quetzales = 1 dolar)

Freddy: *en el suelo baliado* pe...pendejos aca tenemos pizza y es gratis para ustedes

Bulgy: chica estos dias a estado cocinando de la mierda

-en un lugar mas alejado de los pendejos-

Chica: auch!

Cupcake: que te pasa chic?

chica: un pendejo insulto mi comida ¬¬

-mientras anto con lea-

esta caminaba alegre de la vida dispuesa a llegar a su destino la prize conner (no me acuerdo del nombre xd)

y justamente encontro lo que buscaba...

la caja de puppet

Lea: ahora como entro *dice mientras forcejea un poco la entrada*

-estubo un buen rato forcejeando hasta que por fin logro entrar-

Lea: wow es mas espaciosa por dentro

puppet: lo se esas expanciones valieron la pena :D

lea: y que lo digas

-ubo un minuto de silencio hasta que puppet entro en rason-

puppet: eres una guardia D:

Lea: sep te traje galletas ñ.ñ

Puppet: tengo que matarte D:

Lea: ay que flojera despues me matas traje peliculas

Puppet: que va luego te mato :v

-ambas se pusieron a ver una pelicula en la caja de puppet la cual tenia un televisor con una play station 4 y video-

-mientras con jeremy y zac-

Zac: y cuentame andas en una relacion?

Jeremy: acabe de terminar con mi novia por que me dijo... no eres lo suficientemente hombre para matar una puta araña :´v

Zac: pues yo veo lo contrario *mirada pervertida*

Jeremy: see las relaciones son un lio

Zac: estas un poco tenso deja te ago un masaje *se acerca a jeremy*

Jeremy: gracias viejo *dice bastante confiado*

Zac: de nada amigo solo dejate llevar *dice con una sonrisa "encanadora"*

-mientras tanto Mike y jeremy-

Mike: Donde demonios esta esa enana

Kevin: calmate no ay que armar desmadres

Mike: yo armo el desmadre que quiera

Kevin: solo callate y sigamos buscando

Mike: chinga a tu madre

Kevin: ah nada se puede con tigo

-en eso suenan barios sonidos de intrferencia-

Kevin: escondete *empuja a mike a un rincon oscuro*

F freddy: y que dices bon te gustan estos niños

bon (la marioneta de funtime freddy): para nada ya mero me queman 2 veces D:

F freddy: jajaja este men

bon: no se burle :´(

-en ese momento llega baby a informarles de lo que tienen que acer-

Baby: f Freddy tienes que buscar a los guardias que salieron solo ay uno que esta en la oficina.

F freddy: ok jefa :v

F freddy se fue a buscar y mike kevin salieron de su area para seguir buscando a lea-

Mientras tano fritz-

este se encontraba desesperado buscando a lea por las camaras pero su busqueda no encontraba buenos resultados-

Fritz: demonios lea donde podras estar

-en eso biene foxy a ver a fritz-

Foxy: hola fritz

Fritz: hola fox

Foxy: que haces?

Fritz: busco a mi compañera la cual salio de la oficina

Foxy: ahhh y los demas?

Fritz: salieron a buscarla y estoy bastante apurado

Foxy: te ayudo?

Fritz: Te lo agradeceria

-fritz y foxy se dividieron las tareas foxy se encargaba de los ductos y fritz de las camaras-

 **3 am**

-con lea-

-lea se encontraba durmiendo tiernamente con puppet la cual no tenia nocion de que se habia quedado dormida-

Lea: *soñando* pony cabeza de helado...zzzzzz

Puppet: harry potter...zzzzz

mientras con Edrei y Bulgy

estos dos se cansaron de buscar asi que se fueron a una habitacion a jugar algo

Edrei: jugemos al tiro al blanco

Bulgy: genial pero...¿cual es el blanco?

Edrei: esaa manzana *señala una manzana a distancia*

Bulgy: ok piedra papel o tijera para ver quien empiesa

Edrei: ok

Bulgy y edrei: Piedra,Papel o tijeras 1,2,3

Bulgy con papel y edrei con tijera

Edrei: yay yo empieso

-edrei se prepara y logra darle un rose limpio a la manzana-

Bulgy: mi turno *dispara pero la bala le da a la cabesa del pinguino*

Bulgy y edrei: la cagamos D:

 **6 am**

los guardias pasaron su jornada muy exaustos a excepcion de lea la cual durmio como angelito fueron a sus casas a descansar para la noche siguiente.

* * *

 **y bueno aqui estoy ya se que me tarde pero que va asi es mi es** **tilo**

 **un agradecimiento a Lea the kitsune la cual me dejo a su oc lea la cual me dio bastante gracia jeje me alegro que te guste la historia.**

 **a lucius 4 ever: lamento lo del especial se me paso pero aqui esta el capitulo :D espero no me mates T_T**

 **a enighmaer: jeje perdona que aya salido sadico jeje pero espero te guste como lo puse ahora xd no leemos crack**

 **a bulgy: me alegra que sea perfecto :v**

 **a gisell: perdona mis faltas soy malo en ortografia xd pero me alegra que te guste**

 **y bueno gente esto fue todo por ahora espero les guste este cap sabes que tu comentario me motiva a actualizr mas rapido sin mas me despido hasta la proxima ;D**


	8. extra no 1

**Extra: Tu fuiste el pendejo!**

-esta escena toma en el momento en que edrei y bulgy le pegaron un tiro en la cabeza a the pinguin-

* * *

Edrei: mierda bulgy, ya la regamos *dice sosteniendo al pinguino en sus brasos*

Bulgy: calma no sera tan grave *dice acercandose a la cabesa del pinguino*

Pinguino: *sintiendo la mano de bulgy* no mami no quiero ir a la escuela.

Bulgy: no solo me trata de madre tambien es un vago como el author

 **mientras tanto en un lugar reccondito de guatemala-**

Pursuit: auch!

Rip: que te pasa pur?

Pursuit: Un pendejo dijo mi realidad ¬¬

 **volviendo con los pendejos.**

bulgy: y es por eso que el sayayinismo no se considera religion

Edrei: nos salimos del tema ¬¬

-edrei monta al pinguino en su cuerpo-

Bulgy: necesitamos repararlo

Edrei: gracias señor oviedad ¬¬

Bulgy: el sarcasmo es inecesario

Edrei: kyc y vamos a part and service.

 **Ya en parts and service**

edrei: *con una bata de doctor* enfermero paseme las pinsas

Bulgy: Pinsas*se las pasa*

Edrei: forcepts

Bulgy: *forcepts* se los pasa*

Edrei: jamon

Bulgy: jamon *le pasa un paquete de jamon*

Edrei: pan

Bulgy: pan *le pasa 3 filas de pan frances*

Edrei: condimentos

Bulgy: condimentos *se los pasa*

 **3.2 segundos despues**

Edrei: *comiendo un sandwich* ves que la reseta de sandwich de pursuit era buena

Bulgy: si! *comiendo*

Pinguino: oigan! ¬¬

Edrei: te escucho

Pinguino: por que no me dieron sandwich :´v

Edrei: si te lo tragaste ase un rato mientras hacias un monton de locuras

Pinguino: Mentira ¬¬

Bulgy: dejame te recuerdo uhhhhhh *hace las ondas on el cuerpo*

 **hace unos minutos**

Edrei: la operacion fue un exito

Bulgy: Bravooooo!

-hambos celebravan su logro pero no notaron que pinguino se levantava-

Pinguino: *sonambulo* Yiiiiiiiiii!

Bulgy: khe verga :v

Pinguino: *se quita la ropa y queda en calzoncillos y se para en un pie* spy una bailarina soy una bailarina *epite eso mientras se golpeaba en la cara*

Edrei: *grabando* esto bale oro :D

Pinguino: *con una pose bastante femenina* Soy una mariposa!

 **Fin de flash back**

bulgy: y haci fue como perdiste la dignidad en 3 partes :v

pinguino:diganme que no lo grabaron D:

Edrei: se lo grabamos ahora se lo enseñaremos a todos XD

Pinguino: Nooooooooooooo

-edrei y bulgy salen corriendo mientras pinguino los peseguia-

 **to be continue xd**

* * *

Bueno gente espero les aya gustado este pequeño extra xd

Un agradecimiento a...

Enighmater: bueno viejo gracias por tu comentario me alegra que por fin le aya dado al clabo xd

Tomas ferrari: claro men tu oc si puede salir entre mas mejor xd me alegro por montones que te aya gustado la historia

Nahual hernandes: bueno ces tus oc con gusto saldran no te preocupes xd espero te siga gutando nos leemos pronto

Lucius timeless: cual bromilla xd me alegra que te alla gustado xd nos leemos

sin mas nos llemos y un agradecimiento a todos los que dan fav y follow en este fic espero aumentemos xd

bay bay


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno... emmmm como les va?, todo bien espero**

 **ya se que me eh tardado mucho pero asi soy yo bien fuckin lento :´v pero en si agradesco que me allan esperado (Creo :´v) pero que va solo les pido que por favor me tengan paciencia que prometo actualizar mas seguido sin mas empecemos (esa mentira santo dios :´v)**

* * *

 **Cap 8: el aniversario de freddy´s parte 2: "Nuevos compañeros"**

-casa de los guardias 4:00 pm

Bueno como era comun en mis historias este grupo ase sus actividades diarias como comer, ver tv, jugar en la pc, entre otras

Jeremy: Ey fritz -dice medio gritando-

Fritz: Que pasa jere?

Jeremy: tienes el plan listo para esta noche -dice un poco nervioso-

Fritz: -algo palido- emmm si jere... no te preocupes ve a ver tv yo lo tendre listo

Jeremy: ok fritz confio en ti..

-Mas tarde esa noche-

Mike: -preparaba su mochila en la cual metio un bate de beisball- me sera util...

11:30 PM Freddy´s fazbear pizza

ya todos estaban en la oficina esperando al jefe por que este les tenia otra noticia

Mike: este viejo *cerote* trallendo mas gente a quien joder

Lea: y que lo digas -.-

Jeremy: de seguro seran buena onda

Fritz: opino lo mismo que jeremy

Kevin: -leyendo memasos en su telefono-

-en otro lado de la oficina-

Bulgy: edrei, trajiste comida?

Edrei: sep los scouts tienen que prepararse ante todo

Bulgy: Me das?

Edrei: claro viejo *le da un sandwich de su lonchera*

-pero de repente entra el jefe-

Jefe: bueno muchachos hoy les traigo noticias buenas para algunoss y que le valen verga al señor schmith

Mike: como lo supo?

jefe: bien les traje un grupo de compañeros nuevos por que solicitaron el empleo ase unos dias

Jeremy: oh genial quiero conocerlos

Bulgy: oiga jefaso

Jefe: que quiere angel?

bulgy: la oficina no es algo pequeña para mas gente?

Jefe: (encerio lo es) pues arreglenselas

zack: lo que faltaba

jefe: callense y dejen que los presente, ella es loli bloom

apariencia: Cabellos rubios de ojos rojos. Su animatronico favorito es Chica. Le asusta Foxy y Bonnie

actitud: Es una chica valiente pero asustadiza cuando la dejan sola mucho tiempo (más si se escuchan cosas raras cerca) llora con facilidad. Es orgullosa y se enoja con facilidad, en ese momento es capaz de matar a todos además de que será muy directa.

vestimenta: Sus ropas son unos pantalones de jeans negros y ajustados. Botines negros hasta los tobillos. Usa una blusa morada con mangas largas y siempre lleva su teléfono con sus auriculares conectados para evitar escuchar a los animatronicos.

Loli: holi ^_^

Lea: bien una compañera nueva wiiiii :D

Jefe: si si como sea bien este men es -leyendo un papel- Cesar de Jesús Hernandez.

Actitud: MLG, DJ, buena onda, calculador, quickscoper master. (solo entendi el DJ y buena honda :v)

vestimenta: Apariencia: Cabello castaño oscuro lacio con ojos marrones, piel mestiza, lentes de Matrix, siempre lleva una chamarra negra con su capucha puesta, extremadamente guapo, jeans y tenis blancos (a la mierda el uniforme :v).

Cesar: bueno prros ahora soy su compa

Edrei: bienvenido al grupo

Cesar: gracias prros

Jefe: bien continuando el es :

Nombre y Apellido: Tomás Ferrari  
Edad:19  
Características: algo gordito, de Argentina, le gusta la música electrónica, rock y hip hop, todo en inglés y Coldplay. Morocho claro pelo negro, de ojos marrones, el izquierdo lo tiene un poco chico por nacimiento y sólo ve del derecho  
Usa lentes de medio armazon y tiene Barba de tres semanas  
Viste con zapatillas negras con rojo, jeans azules oscuro, remera roja con un dibujo de un zorro con audífonos apoyado en una llanta, y una gorra negra plana hacia atrás dejando caer su flequillo  
Ama la música y los autos. Conduce un Fiat 147 Sorpasso tracción trasera y con equipo de música  
Es tranquilo y serio pero si sonríe lo hace sinceramente por algo bueno, y cuando pone música en su auto a todo volumen no se la corten porque se enoja mucho

thomas: ey que cuentan?

Cesar: oye es tuyo el sorpasso de aya afuera

Thomas: sip es mi auto

Cessar: se ve rapido y antiguo cuando quieras una carrera jeje

Thomas: con gusto pero no me culpes si te quedas en la pista

Cesar: sueñas jaja

jefe: bien.. y la ultima pobre diabla de esta noche -_- ella es:

nombre:Twila Moon.

Edad: 19  
Sexo: Femenino.  
Especie: murcielago-lobo furry.  
Apariencia: cabello negro, pelaje gris oscuro, ojos morados,, hocico medio afilado, cuerpo sexy, tenia como alas en sus brazos como un murcielago, su ropa consiste en una minifalda rosa y un top purpura que literalmente solo le tapa los pechos.  
Personalidad: De las chicas buena onda, divertida y DJ, le gusta Cesar.

Mike: no creen que es raro que las presentaciones sean como las ficha de los reviews? .-.

-Un tarro de nutella vacio le cae en la cabeza a mike-

Mike: y eso de donde salio?

fritz: mira trae una nota -La toma y la lee-

Fritz: Que no rompan la maldita cuarta pared att pursuit :v -dice leyendo en voz alta-

Mike: por que un tarro de nutella y no un algo mas suabe

-le cae un zapato con otra nota en la cabeza de mike-

Mike: auch -sobandoce la cabeza-

Fritz: -tomando la nota-"por que fue lo primero que encontre jajaj salu2 :v"

Mike: mierda -_-

Lea: se hombre y aguantate -

Mike: no te metas enana -0-

Lea: obigame :v

Twilia: ´-comiendo palomitas- ok este trabajo si esta chingon xd

Jefe: bien prros me voy a la verga no mueran y eso -se esfuma haciendo la ninja :v-

Jeremy: ta madre nos hiso la ninja :´v

12:30 am

-el lugar estaba medio apretado principalmente por la cantidad de guardias-

Mike: bien no queria llegar a este punto pero bamos a tener que salir a patruyar

-todos se quedan cayados y palidos-

loli: no por favor estas cosas me asustan por favoor -se hace bolita y se pone bien sad-

Mike: bien quedate con fritz -_-, los demas salgan a dar una vuelta o lo que sea nos pagan por vigilar el lugar mas inrobable de todos -_-

-mientras con el metalero y el cumbiero perdon perdon bulgy y edrei :v-

Edrei: oye viejo

Bulgy: que pasa loco

Edrei: por que todos me dicen casanovas?

Bulgy: por como te pusiste con lea que no era obio

Edrei: pero asi trato a las damas sin excepcion

Bulgy: pues no lo hiciste con loli ni con twila y menos con la madrre del jefe que nos trajo galletas

Edrei: wow solo me e puesto asi con ella? que loco pero bueno que mas da

Bulgy: a mi ni me vengas con eso te gusta 7w7

Edrei: no me chinges bulgy -_-

Bulgy: ok casanova xd

Edrei: eres un caso perdido

bulgy: lo se uwu

Mientras con la enana que no le gusta que le digan enana :V

Lea: -entrando a la caja de puppet- oye puppet

Puppet: que pasa lea

Lea: traje anime yaoi y peliculas uwu

Puppet: emmm y que oiste (ba dum tust :V xd)

Lea: no tonta yaoi la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo uwu

-Una explicacion zukulenta (no tanto como el yuri uwu)-

Puppet: -viendo fan arts de malfoy y harry- omg es lo mejor que me an enseñado en mi fuckin life

Lea: lo se ^_^

Mientras tanto con el dj y el testarossa (el que entienda de autos entendera bien :v)

Thomas: y bien con cual auto correras eh?

Cessar: no me decido la verdad es que tengo puro auto de lujo lo cual no creo que sea tan justo con tu fiat

Thomas: no te preocupes que yo tengo un ass bajo mi manga jaja y no sera mi fiat ya as de concer el motor solo con verlo tengo una sorpresa

Cessar: jajaja bien master car demuestrame que sabes

Mientras con twilla

-esta caminaba tranquila le gustaba despejarse un poco hasta que se encontro con lea-

Lea: ey twila me acompañas por comida ando con puppet nos te vienes?

Twilia: claro vamos

-Ya en la cocina-

Lea: tenemos que evitar a chica quien de las dos la distrae?

Lea y twila : tu, que?, yo no

Twila: bien a lo justo piedra papel tijeras

Lea: ok

1

2

3

Lea con tijera y twila con piedra

Twilia: bien te toca

Lea: odio perder :´v

-lea se hacerca a chica-

Lea: ey chica

chica: que quieres humana -_-

Lea: me preguntaba

Chica: que cosa insecta

Lea: como cocinas tan bien

-A chica se le iluminan los ojos y twila roba la comida mientras le explica a lea-

-una explicacion aburrida despues-

bien el grupo de chicas se encontraban comiendo y hablando de sus cosas comp por ej: quien le gustaba,comida favorita su ship favorito etc etc :v

mientras con los vigilantes

Fritz: y emmmm...

Loli: emmmm

Fritz: como te fue en tu anterior trabajo?

Loli: pues sobrevivi :V

Fritz: ahhhh

Loli: emm y como es vivir con tus amigos?

Fritz: de locura casi siempre tengo que tranquilizar a jeremy jeje

Loli: jeje a de ser divertido yo vivo sola y aburrida T_T

Fritz: almenos tienes tu privasidad

Loli: si el lado bueno

-la charla continuaba de pendejada en pendejada que no se fijaban en cierto zorro rojo que se asomaba por la puerta-

Foxy; hola fritz

Loli: AHHHHHHHHHHH *salta a los brasos de fritz*

Fritz: *sonrojado* emmm estas bien?

Loli: *igual de colorada* emmm si gracias puedes bajarme por favor

Fritz: -bajandola- emm *rascandoce la nuca*

Foxy: mejor buelvo al rato uwu continuen su romance tortolos 7w7

Fritz y loli: Callate!

Foxy: ok me voy -les hace la ninja-

Mientras con el gallina y zack :V (no tengo apodo para ese men)

Jeremy: ay viejo que noche mas tranquila

Zack: -viendo a su alrededor viendo como la mayoria de animatronicos se peleaban por como matar a todos y viendo a freddy y mike agarrandoce a putasos :v- si... muy tranquila

6:00 am (gracias a dios)

todos regresaron a sus ogares directo

* * *

 **Holi me extrañaron? la dvd esque si que demore trabajando en esto puesto que me da bastante peresa pero wanooo**

 **sin mas a responder reviews bn prrones :v**

 **lea the kingstune: bien jaja me alegro que te aya gustado la dvd tu oc lo puse como la pesadillas**

 **de mike xd**

 **Ladyfan123: pues la verdad a loli con gusto la metia en la historia jeje y me pone alegre que te guste mi historia por que encerio esos reviews me dan animos para seguirlas porque la verdad nunca fui muy bien resivido en ff por rasones del pasado nos leemos jeje**

 **Thomas ferrary: bueno men espero que te aya gustado como te meti en la historia la verdad eso de los autos siempre me an gustado y vos seras en el cual pueda dejar mis conocimientos saludos desde guatemala :V**

 **black hawk0047: la dvd theoty cesar me gusto mas :V pero en fin espero te aya gustado tu entrada a mi fic xd**

 **saludos papu ;V**

 **bueno gente espero les aya gustado aganmelo saber con su sexy review nos leemos**

 **aclaraciones:**

 **a edrey y bulgy les dije metalero y cumbiero por los personajes de aleveraloquendo**

 **los cuales me parecio que encajaban bien jeje**

 **cerote: mala palabra chapina *guatemalteca* que significa "pedaso de mierda" o "mierda seca"**

 **sin mas nos vemos jeje**


	10. Extra 2 la carrera

**extra # 2**

 **"la carrera"**

* * *

en este extra nos encotramos en una calle atras de freddy´s fazbear pizza la cual se encontraba totalmente vacia ya que se encontraban a altas horas de la noche

-en un callejon-

-se puede ver a cesar parado en medio de la oscuridad-

Cesar: a lo mejor se rindio jaja -suena un motor que lo ensordece- uh?

-llega un nissan gtr r35 rojo con neones color amarillo, de este baja tomas-

Thomas: jajajaja rendirme... ¿yo? me tomas el pelo jeje

Cesar: lindo buga tomy pero no se compara con mi nena -saca las llaves de su auto y presiona un boton-

-en esta se encienden las luces de neon azul mostrando un Chevrolet Corvette Stingray z51 color blanco-

Thomas: me sorprendes jeje...!vamos a correr¡

-ya en la calle de afuera de freddy´s-

-se aparece un ford shelvy mustang 2013 color azul con negro y tubos de neon color azul baja un chavo alto con pelos castaño vistiendo una chaqueta blanca una playera azul y pantalon negro con tenis grises-

Cesar: Que haces aca?

¿?: que no puedo aparecer en mi propio fic?

Thomas: lindo auto pursuit

Pursuit: gracias pero hoy no corro yo solo vengo a verlos correr... bien suban a sus latas con ruedas y que empiese la carrera.

Pursuit: ok, Thom estas listo?...

-thomas acelera su motor presumiendo su potencia la cual era poderosa para ser un auto japones-

Pursuit: y tu cesar listo?

-Este ace lo mismo que thomas pero este empiesa a quemar un poco el caucho de sus ruedas lisas-

Pursuit: bien... en sus marcas -los dos empiesan a acelerar- Listos...-Ambas ruedas estan quemando caucho- FUERA!

-Ambos autos aceleran como rayos en su velocidad maxima-

-Cesar toma la delantera por unos momentos ya que su auto se le notaba con menos protecciones, pero tomas le toma un rebufo el cual le hace tomar la delantera sobre cessar pero este no se queda atras y hacelera mas-

Cessar: -desde su auto- eres bueno thomy pero yo soy mejor- activa un tubo de nitro dejando atras a thomas-

Thomas: jejeje muy tarde mr velocidad -thomas activa su tubo de nitro-

-Mientras en el helicoptero-

-En este se encontraban rip y pursuit viendo la carrera desde el aire-

Pursuit: rip manten el helicoptero estable tengo que grabar bien *con una camara graba los autos de thomas y cesar*

-wow si que son rapidos

Mientras tanto en el restaurane-

todos los compañeros de thomas y cesar estavan biendo la carrera desde la transmision en vivo del helicoptero

Loli: wow si que esta buena esta cosa

Mike: y mira no mas ya llego a las 2millones de visitas

-pero la verdad esa cantidad de visitas una gran parte empeso a reportar a la policia del suceso-

-En la carrera-

Thomas: -tomando un walkie takie- ey cessar me an avisado de que la policia viene en camino

Cessar: -contestando- a mi tambien que hacemos?

-A thomas no le dio ni tiempo de responder cuando un par de motos de policia y una patrulla se aproximaban a una velocidad considerable-

Policia: -tomando un megafono-este es el departamento de policia baje la velocidad y salga con las manos en alto

Thomas: -con el walkie takie- Plan b cessar

Cessar: -respondiendo- Plan b

-derrepente se aparecieron dos motos Kawasaki ninja negras apuntando a los motoristas con pistolas taser y electrificando-

-con la patrulla-

Policia: Mierda que hacemos estan armados -saca una pistola y trata de derribar a los motociclistas-

-el policia no pudo terminar de disparar y su compañero dejo dedisparar ya que una granada de luz les llego adentro del auto la cual detono pero no les iso daño-

Thomas: y esa de donde vino?

-mientras en el helicoptero-

Pursuit: -con un lanza granadas- Jajajaja en el blanco

Rip: pursuit sigue grabando que los otros se encargen

\- el mensaje de los oficialess de la explosion les llego a la comisaria que todos salieron a persegir a thomas y cessar-

-una cantidad de policia le pisaba los talones al nissan gtr r35 y al corvette-

-al llegar a un cruce-

-cesar y tomas logran pasar el cruse pero una ligera sorpresa le aparece a los policias-

Policia: -a su piloto- siguelos que se van

-al llegar al cruce-

Los policias ivan a llegar pero por un pequeño detalle

-un trailer con todo y carga se les puso en frente evitando el total paso a los oficiales-

-de este salen lea y loli enmascaradas las cuales fueron recogidas por los motociclistas evitando dejar huella de que estuvieran imbolucradas-

-con los corredores-

La recta estaba a punto de terminar y el destino final era la pizzeria

-Cesar iva como bolido a todo lo que su auto daba pero thomas no se quedaba atras ya que el llevava una velocidad mas que sorprendente-

Cesar:-iendo uno de sus tubos de nitro que le quedaba un poco- Jajajajaja nos vemos thom -lo activa-

Thomas: lo siento csar pero aca la paciencia domina -toma un revufo de cesar y preciona 2 botones en su volante activando 2 botes de nitro al mismo tiempo-

-Thomas toma la victoria ganando la carrera-

Cesar: -bajando de su auto- buena carrera loco eres bueno con esto

Thomas: -desde su auto- correr es mi pasion

-En eso llegan los motociclistas los cuales eran bulgy y edrei con lea y loli-

Edrei: Buen trabajo thom esa carrera valio oro

Thomas: seee fue grandiosa

-En eso el helicoptero deciende en el techo del local-

Pursuit: -saltando del techo- gran carrera ese directo alcansa una gran cantidad de visitas

Cesar: jaja ay que repetirla un dia de estos

twilia: seee jaja

Jeremy: pudo ser peligroso

Mike: calmate nadie murio

Lea: en eso tiene rason nadie mato a nadie :v

Loli: yo digo que nos vallamos por que la policia puede seguir el rastro de los autos

Edrei: dudo que se preocupen de eso ahora andan preocupados con el camion

Kevin: de donde lo sacaron despues de todo?

Rip: de mi vecino :v

Fritz: bueno nos vamos a casa hasta mañana

Compañeros: Hasta mañana

* * *

 **bueno gente hasta aca este no tan corto extra espero les aya gustado por que a mi me encanto escribirlo jeje si ustedes pudieron notar ago extras de cada personaje u oc bueno sin mas a contestar reviews :3**

 **Black 998: jejeje me agrada conocer a otro autor chapin #vivanlostamales saludos loco y gracias por ver mi historia**

 **Enightmare: la dvd es que no c si lea sea asi :u la verdad no lo se, me alegra que seas 100% metalero un saludo y que viva system of a down Bv**

 **tomas ferrari: bueno jejej me alegra que te aya gustado y sobre lo del tesatoras 100%originalidad xd y lo de los estudios (quejeso :V?) y los del sorpasso me gusto bastante es un poco simple pero bastante bonito**

 **LadyFan123: jajaja la verdad me alegra que te gustara que metiera a loli jeje la verdad si planeaba meterla y con lo de fnaf XD esas cosas no son muy vistas diaro jejeje y lo de los auriculares se me paso jejeje lo siento eso del yaoi la verdad aunque sea amante del yuri (oie si uwu) mi pareja yaoi favorita (lo se soy raro) marthfox :v mixie no e leido tanto uwu en fin me diste la idea de un cap xd**

 **eso fue todo por hoy un saludo yo soy pursuit y nos vemos hasta dentro de mil años :v**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! como estan ;v que cuentan en su dia pues ya se que ya me eh tardado un "poquillo" pero ñe ok no la verdad es que agradesco encerio su paciencia para esta historia tan pendeja :v sin mas empecemos**

Cap 9: **La victoria animatronica**

Bueno nuestra historia empiesa en la casa de los guardias en donde se encontraban nuestros protagonistas

Fritz: Bien...otra noche otro dia por sobrevivir -dice mientras prepara su termo de cafe pero nota algo abajo de la mesa de la cocina- uh? que es esto -dice recogiendo el objeto. - el objeto parecia una llave de presion pero bastante oxidada- a de ser de kevin -va al area de kevin-

Fritz: Kevin? -dice preguntando-

Kevin: que pasa fritz? -dice mientras optimiza unos procesadores-

Fritz: esto es tuyo -dice mientras le muestra la llave-

Kevin: no para nada a de ser de mike o jeremy.

Fritz: ok nos vemos (Ire a buscar a jeremy quiza el sepa de esta llave)

Fritz: ey jeremy -dice mientras entra a su habitacion-

Jeremy: que pasa fritz? -dice mientras prepara su mochila-

Fritz: esto es tuyo? -dice mostrandole la llave-

Jeremy: -con los ojos en blanco- emmm si gracias...

Fritz: -dudando- emm ok...

Mike: -Gritando- Vamonos ya!

-ya en la pizzeria

-todos se encontraban en sus areas ya preparados y los que patrullaban llevaban sus equipos a la mano como linternas o otros (edrei) puñales de guerra.

Fritz: bien Loli y yo vigilaremos y les diremos por donde tienen que andar procuren vivir y por favor no agan pendejadas -_-

Todos los que patrullan: Uy asi que chiste :v¡

Loli: es encerio los pueden atrapar -_-

Mike: ok ok yo ando preparado por cualquier cosa

Los demas: yo igual

Fritz: buena suerte

los demas: gracias

-todos salieron por las puertas dispuestos a patrullar-

-Con jeremy y zack

Jeremy: -con nervios- tengo miedo amigo

Zack: calmate si mantenemos la calma no nos aran nada

Jeremy: confio en ti...

-Con lea

-Esta iva a su destino de siempre...

Lea:- entrando a la caja de puppet- Puppet ya vine

Puppet: Hola amiga!

Lea: Hola uwu que cuentas?

Puppet: Numeros y tu?

Lea: obejas :v

Puppet: Maravillosa jugada xd

Lea: hahaha quieres yaoi 7w7

Puppet: ovio :V

-con mike y kevin

Mike: por dios hoy parece un poco mas tetrica la noche no?

Kevin: la noto mas cayada...

-Un ruido suena-

Mike: -sacando su linterna- quien anda ahi?

¿?: ahi no tontito aca arriba...

Mike: - le apunta pero este se escapa de la luz- sal de ahi cobarde

¿?: Quieres verme?

Kevin: Muestrate!

¿?: ustedes lo pidieron...

-derrepente la vos misteriosa empeso a tomar forma era un payaso con tentaculos dispuestos a atacar a los guardias-

Mike: quien mierda eres tu!

¿?: Me llamo...Enard...-justo cuando dijo esa ultima frase los tentaculos atraparon a mike y fritz.

Kevin: Sueltanos!

Enard: Apenas empeso el juego hahaha -esa risa fue la mas tetrica que jamas se aya oido-

Mike: Mierda

-Con bulgy y edrei-

Bulgy: edrei...

Edrei: *limpiando un cuchillo mariposa* que pasa bulg?

Bulgy: creo que tenemos que cuidarnos hoy...

Edrei: por que lo dices?

Bulgy: escucho a alguien venir...

Edrei: -preparando el cuchillo- yo tambien lo escucho

¿?: jojojojo miren a quienes tenemos aqui

Bulgy: que mierda?

Edrei: sal de ahi o te arrepentiras

¿?: jojojojo creo que eso no sera hoy amiguito-

Edrei: -lanzando el cuchillo a la voz- Creo que le di...

¿?: tomando a edrei y a bulgy de los cueyos de sus playeras- fallaste amiguito.

Edrei: sueltanos ya!-intenta pegarle-

¿?: calmate amiguito no querras que te arrepientas

Bulgy: -reconociendo la sombra- bonnie?

Bonnie: adivinaste amiguito -lo noquea-

Edrei: Bulgy! -tambien lo noquea-

-Con loli y fritz-

Loli: mierda perdi la señal de mike,kevin,bulgy y edrei

Fritz: tienes la de zack y jeremy?

Loli: si! me comunicare con ellos

Loli: -tomando un walkie talkie- Jeremy me escuchas?

Jeremy: fuerte y claro loli

Loli: emos perdido la señal de mike,kevin,bulgy y edrei

Jeremy: -nervioso- que...que...podria ser?

Loli: no se pero creo que los atraparon tienen que regresar a la oficina rapi...

-loli no pudo terminar por que unos brasos la noquearon-

Fritz: Loli! -esos brasos tambien lo nequean-

Candy: bien tenemos a casi todos solo faltan 6

Con cesar y twila.

Cessar: -se encontraba oyendo musica electronica con unos beats-

Twila: cesar? -lo ve con los audifonos- alv esta oyendo otra ves a dj snake -ve en su telefono que estaba sonando get loud-

¿?: y cuando me ponen la de despasito dj´s?

Twila: eh? deja de hablar de porquerias y muestrate

¿?: como te atreves es la mejor cancion osea y mas con justin biber

Cesar: Callen a esa unica y detergente

¿?: no me entienden los voy a matar -_- y como soy buena les pondre a ozuna para que se relajen mientras los desmiembro

Cesar: antes muertos que oir esa porqueria

¿?: tu lo pediste -la vos misteriosa era baby y esta les salta y los amarra-

-con thomas-

Thomas: -hablando por telefono- la suspension hidraulica tiene que estar instalada antes del viernes...

Thomas: ok te hablo luego -cuelga- ojala cadilac este listo para antes del viernes que tengo una competencia lowrider- escucha un ruido- uh quien anda ahi? -aúnta con su linterna-

¿?: que es una suspension hidraulica?

Thomas: es algo para que los autos eleben sus ruedas y se muevan

¿?: ohh hahahah te sera inutil comprarlas

thomas: y lo dices por?

¿?: POR QUE VAS A MORIR HAHAHAAHAHA -sale chica quien atrapa a thomas y lo amordasa-

Thomas mumfmufmf (que mierda?)

Con lea-

Puppet: lea?

Lea: que pasa puppet?

Puppet: los animatronicos se estan llevando a tus amigos .-.

Lea: QUE! y por que no me dijiste?

Puppet: me acaban de decir que te atrape a ti...

Lea: lo aras?

Puppet: para nada te mantendre escondida aca pero no podras salir afuera sin que te lo diga ok?

Lea: ok

Puppet: vale tendre que conseguir provis...-un puñetaso le llega a la cara a puppet asiendo que esta se desmayara-

¿?: QUE MIERDA ASES PUPPET.

Lea: freddy?

freddy: asi es sucia mocosa -la noquea y se la lleva de la caja-

-con jeremy y zack-

Jeremy: Perdi la señal de loli y de fritz...

Zack: estamos en serios problemas.

¿?: Pero que listo muchacho.

Jeremy: enard?

Enard: asi es hahahahaha

Jeremy: corre!

-jeremy y zack corrian a todo lo que sus piernas daban mientras enard los perseguia de techo en techo-

Jeremy: llegando a la puerta principal- corre zack

Zack: voy esperame -un tentaculo lo toma del pie- mierda jeremy corre -enard lo noquea-

Jeremy seguia corriendo pero al momendo en el que estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta el porton de hierro estaba apunto de cerrarse pero jeremy logro arrastrarse y evitar quedar encerrado-

Jeremy: mierda mis amigos solo yo creo que quede salvado...

con los animatronicos-

todos estaban colgados con cadenas amarradas a sus manos de pie y amordasados-

Freddy: enard maldito inutil como dejaste que se escapara uno

Enard: estaba noqueando al compañero

Freddy: por suerte fue el mas inutil

Enard: ahora que aremos con estos insecto antes de matarlos-

Freddy: opino torturarlos por unas semanas hahaahaha

Enard: bien pensado hahaha

-Con jeremy-

jeremy: Mierda mierda mierda que are como los rescatare yo solo -ve que algo salia de su chaqueta y lo toma- es una tarjeta

Rip portland, creo que necesitare ayuda profesional

* * *

 **holi como estan ;v espero les aya gustado este capitulo y ahora lo que mas me gusta leer sus reviews ;v**

 **Tomas ferrai: pos la verdarda si te ponia en un ferrari seria lo contrario a una carrera callejera pero tampoco queria poner toyotas o mitsubishis**

 **y lo de que tenias que ganar pos pudo haber sido cesar ;v pero ñe nos vemos amigo un saludo**

 **Milena: pos la verdad no se ni como iegaste :V pues gracias por tu review nos vemos**

 **Bulgysundew: que vivan :v**

 **Lea the kitsune: pues yo no se como hacer un lemmon :V apenas si puedo hacer un cap que de risa pero lo podria intentar :v**

 **Ladyfan 123: pues es cierto que loli es la unica que se preocupa xd en fin me alegra que te aya gustado la carrera nos leemos ;v**

 **lucius 4 ever pride: pues la verdad me salio bien reñida xd gracias por tu comentario :V**

 **antes de irme les dejo una pregunta :V (german donde xddd) que quisa siga haciendo mas**

 **¿si los autores fueran youtubers yo quien seria? dejenmelo en los reviews y si quieres que te diga a quien te pareces si eres autor tambien :V**

 **en fin espero te aya gustado el cap yo soy pursuit y nos vemos dentro de mil años :V**


	12. Extra 3 : las locas del yaoi v

**Hola! que cuentan banda ;v *le lansan un ladrillo* auch eso dolio ¬¬ bueno ya se que me e tardado muchisimooooooooooooooooo :v pero bueno aca les traigo la siguiente parte y les tengo que agradecer que ya pronto vamos a tener 50 reviews no se por que pero entre mas reviews tengo mas feliz me pongo :D pero bueno los dejo con este pequeño extra que es comun al terminar un capitulo we ;v**

 **EXTRA #3: "las locas del yaoi"**

* * *

Bueno nuestra historia empiesa en la pizzeria en el turno diurno y hoy no hablaremos de los protagonistas (como en todos mis extras al chile :v)

Hoy en nuestra historia super mega 100% real no feik un link media... *le lanzan un ladrillo den nuevo T_T* Ok ya sigo.

Hablaremos de las protas femeninas y su adiccion a este...emmmm...¿arte?

* * *

Lea se encontraba en la sala de los guardias aburrida viendo la tableta de vigilancia ya que a ella le tocaba revisar las camaras ese turno...

Puppet: *acercandose a la sala* hola! compañera xd

Lea: *asomandose* Oh.. hola puppet n.n ¿como te va?

Puppet: aburridisimaaaaaaaaa D:

Lea: x2 ¿que propones?

Puppet: ver yaoi? nio?

Lea: *con los ojos brillosos* excelente idea chica :D

-lea salio corriendo fuera de la sala pero no se encontro con una grata sorpresa-

Loli: que rayos ases lea al salir de tu area eh?

Lea: oh loli amiga que bonita te ves hoy jeje

Loli: No me la creo -_-

Lea: Mira un extraterrestre! *señala al cielo*

Loli: ¿Donde? 0_o

Lea: hahahahahaha te la kreiste we :V

Loli: -! ahora dime para donde vas y que escondes atras?

Lea: emmm voy con puppet por... una pizza jeje

Loli: y que escondes en la tableta? muestramela

Lea: *sonrojoda* no...

Loli: *al ser mayor que lea (creo :v) le arrebato la tablet*

Lea: No no lo veas D:

Loli: *viendo y con la cara ruborisada y con un sangrado notorio en la nariz¨* Ahhhh es hermoso

Lea: what? osea tu eres¨?

Lea y loli: fujoshi!

Lea: wow deja le cuento a puppet que ay una nueva en el grupo xd

Loli: Con que a eso ivas eh pervertida xd?

Lea: la verdad es que si :v

-mas tarde en ese dia Papuh :v-

-Ya avia iniciado el turno nocturno y los guardias estaban todos en sus areas salvo por lea que bueno ya saben donde se pone siempre :v-

Lea: bien puppet ya tenemos una nueva en el grupo

Puppet: oh.. encerio quien es? :D

Lea: es loli la que vigila las camaras con el naranjita

Puppet: ahhh la chica que salto a sus brasos como damisela en peligro xd?

Lea: sep esa misma

Puppet: por que no esta con nosotros :v?

Lea: esta en su cita con el naranjita quieres ir a molestarla?

Puppet: claro xd

-Con los guardias vigilantes-

los 2 se encontraban en bastante silencio ya que les preocupaba su pellejo hasta que de repente se encendieron un par de velas-

Fritz: ¿Que mier...? - no le dio tiempo de responder por que empeso a sonar musica de velada :V 100%real no feik-

Loli: wtf? esto me huele a lea -.-

Fritz: bueno viendo el lado positivo ya no esta tenso el ambiente jeje

Loli: jeje tenes razon xd

Fritz: -lo empuja una sombra hacia lea y este la abraza para que ella no callera- Emmm -se sonroja- jeje

Loli: -ruborizada- emmm jeje gracias me puedes soltar jeje

Fritz: claro jeje

Loli: bueno me dejas hacer algo?

Fritz: claro xd

Loli: Lea ma*** **** ven aca que te voy a ****** -sale corriendo con una pistola taser-

Lea: emmm puppet ya valimos verga

Puppet: por que lo dises?

Lea: loli viene para aca :V

Puppet: salva los manga yaoi we :´v

Loli: -llegando a la caja- ya valiste verga wey :V

Lea: antes que me mates dejame aser un ship de fonnie :´v

Loli: yaoi?

Lea: si...

Loli: agan espacio mierdas :v

Lea: yei nueva compañera n.n

Loli: -tomando un manga de saske x naruto- ahhh es tan hermoso n.n

Lea: y no as visto el de natsu x kaneki ;v

Loli: muestramelo todo chica ;v

Lea: cuantos quieras chica ;v

-Todas se quedaron leyendo hablando de sus parejas yaoi faboritas y de sus gustos 3 que no mostrare en este capitulo ;v-

* * *

 **Bueno gente hermosa que me lee al chile me siento mal por abandonarlos un tiempo pero e regresado de mi tumba xdxdxdxd**

 **y bueno mi seccion faborita a responder reviews xdxdxd**

 **Lady fan : ya no tenes que esperar 1000 años ahora te traje este pequeño extra y mañana trabajo en el cap ;V por cierto me alegra que te facine mi fic muchas gracias de todo kokoro**

 **Leathekitsune: jeje quien diria que el mas gallina sobreviviria ;v pero bueno lo de la hora lo pondre en el otro cap xdxdxd en fin gracias por tu apoyo nos leemos ;v**

 **Joya Blanca: gracias por tu comentario espero sigas leyendome n.n en fin lo de mike furioso me dio risa por que yo lo veo como alguien furioso :v pero bueno nos leemos ;v**

 **oviamente mi pregunta antes de irme xdxdxd**

 **¿Cual es tu fic de Fnaf que mas te a gustado?**

 **Pues el mio fue mas cerca de lo que piensas de** **JuaXen Said 27 la mejor historia que me aya leido en mucho tiempo en fin me gustaria saber cual es la tuya comentame v:**

 **Bueno sin mas yo soy pursuit y nos vemos en 1000 años ;v**


	13. fin de temporada 1 el rescate

Holo :v ya se que me extrañaban 7u7 ok no xdxd pero bueno el punto es que ando de vuelta y ya se que me tome un par de meses en actualizar ywy pero bueno el punto es que ando de vuelta y con mas ideas y espero les encante este suculento cap 7u7

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: El rescate**

"Ya an pasado 2 meses de la desaparición de los guardias la cual por la tremenda polémica que genero esta provoco la quiebra de fazbear pizza haciéndole perder fama y provocando la destrucción de las instalaciones y el maltrato de los animatronicos y bueno al igual que fazbear pizza los recintos hermanos también sufrieron el cierre de sus negocios provocando que todos los animatronicos terminaran en fazbear pizza antes de ser vendidos como chatarra"

- **Mansión Portland 2 meses antes de los echos-**

-Un joven de unos 17 años pelirrojo y con unas orejas bastantes curiosas se encontraba con un guardia temeroso de unos 23 años planeando el rescate de sus compañeros guardias-

Rip: Bueno Jeremy as venido con el hombre indicado yo te propiciare el armamento y la ayuda para rescatar a tus amigos

Jeremy: te lo agradezco Rip necesitare toda la ayuda posible...

Rip: pero no iras como el guardia temeroso que eres..

Jeremy: ¿eh? ¿A que te refieres?

Rip: para empezar ni siquiera sabes tomar una pistola

Jeremy: !Claro que se¡

Rip: ¿a ver? demuéstramelo -Le pasa un revolver taurus- disparale a las dianas -señala unas dianas del campo de tiro-

-Jeremy podría ser un poco temeroso pero de armas savia bastante y las controlaba a la perfección ya que el fue policía por un tiempo. Disparo a cada una de las dianas en el centro o en lugares riesgosos para cualquier ser humano-

Rip: wow me sorprendes... que te parece si competimos tu y yo en un desafió de tiro a ver quien da mas tiros al centro.

Jeremy: Ok le entro

-Rip y jeremy disparaban cada uno como podia Rip tenia una vista de aguila y le atinaba a cada diana en cambio jeremy era mas calmado y disparaba con una puntería bastante afinada. la competencia se reñía mas y mas pero luego rip encajo a la ultima diana en el mero centro al contrario de jeremy que fracaso por unos pocos centimetros-

Rip: valla... eres muy hábil...-dice sorprendido por lo que aparenta jeremy y valla puntería tiene- Me sorprendes fitzgerald

Jeremy: Jeje que tu tampoco estuviste nada mal..

Rip: creo que estas listo... sígueme Dragon y bech nos esperan en el hangar- dice caminando por los amplios pasillos de la enorme mansión-

 **Ya en el hangar**

 **-** se encontraban 2 chicos con pinta muy seria uno japones y el otro llevaba unas gafas oscuras-

Dragon que es el chico de las gafas oscuras tenia una cara de psicopatía se veía bastante inestable pero emanaba una confianza y lealtad por los suyos. y Bech es el japones tiene una cara bastante seria y fría no suele ser muy social pero se ve bastante calculador.

Dragon: valla..rip quien es la carne fresca JA JA -dice en plan de burla a jeremy-

Rip: cálmate dragon es un invitado jeje que diría Amanda si se entera de como tratas a los invitados?

Dragon: -con los ojos en blanco- O_o brrr tu hermana si que asusta - Recibe un zape de parte de bech- Eh? a que se debe eso?

Bech: esa loca es mi novia..

Dragon: perdón :p

-Jeremy se rio al ver la escena del japones y el lunático los 2 se presentaron y al final se llevaron bastante bien-

Rip: bueno prepárense esta noche aremos historia

Dragon: genial por fin podre dispararle a un robot :3

Bech: mi agenda esta libre jeje

 **Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza 12:15 am**

Los 4 hombres llegaron a la mencionada pizzeria todos llevaban disitintos ropajes Rip llevaba una playera roja y unos pantalones negros, Dragon llevaba una playera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero con un pantalón de cuero, bech un sombrero de copa una playera amarilla a cuadros y unos pantalones negros y jeremy su uniforme de guardia nocturno con su característica gorra-

-Insertar Berzerk de eminem-

 **" _Now this shit's about to kick off, this party looks wack_**

 ** _Let's take it back to straight hip-hop and start it from scratch"_**

 _-_ Dragon puso un explosibo a la puerta provocando que esta volara en mil pedazos dándole una entrada épica-

Dragon: muy bien perras quien es el primero JA JA

-una hermosa melodia empeso a sonar por todos lados dando a conocer a su primer enemigo-

Jeremy: ballora...

-Ballora era ciega ya que no solia abrir los ojos pero esta tenia una expresión tétrica y aniquiladora-

Ballora: el ultimo...-Ballora llamo a muchas de sus mini balloras para que acorralaran a los cazarecompensas y el guarda-

Dragon: !Que perra tan escandalosa¡ -saca una minigun que llevaba y empieza a disparar a toda mini que se le crusaba-

Ballora: Muchacho grosero..-le ataca-

 **"We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down**

 **So turn the volume loud**  
 **Cause it's mayhem 'til the a. m**  
 **So baby make just like K-Fed**  
 **and let yourself go, let yourself go**  
 **Say fuck it before we kick the bucket**  
 **Life's too short to not go for broke**  
 **So everybody, everybody, (go berserk)**  
 **Shake your body"**

 **-** Dragon al ver que ballora se le acercaba la propisio un gran golpe en la cara probocando que esta retrocediera pero esta siguio su ataque-

Ballora: Enard necesito tu ayuda..

-Enard salio de las sombras dandole cobertura a ballora desde el techo-

Dragon: pff cobarde -toma una desert eagle y le dispara en la cara- !ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN¡

-ballora y enard tenian la boca abierta ninguno de sus ataques le hacia efecto-

Ballora: me cansaste en las manos de ballora se formaron unas garras de buen filo y altura y enard tomo 2 tubos del suelo-

Dragon: ¡Bech!

-Bech le lanza 2 katanas para darle apoyo a dragon-

Dragon: agamos que sea justo

-Dragon ballora y enard se enfrentaron fuertemente en duelo de espada garra tubos-

Dragon: sigan sin mi al rato los alcanso jeje

Jeremy: sale te esperamos en la siguiente planta.

-jeremy , rip y bech llegaron a la sala de seguridad-

Jeremy: bien dragon esta dandole casa a todos los animatronics que se encuentra ahora tenemos que buscar a mis amigos

Rip: el problema es que la sala de sistemas esta totalmente obsoleta y las camaras no sirven si los circuitos no sirven

Jeremy: dejamelo a mi ustedes cubranme ok

Rip: claro -saca una mac 10 de su abrigo-

Bech: te sigo -saca un revolver taurus de su pantalón-

-ambos se posicionaron en las 2 puertas cubriendo como podian a jeremy ubieron un par de animatronics que se quisieron acercar pero rip y bech les dieron un par de tiros-

Jeremy: bien esta reparada -toma la tablet y trata de buscar a sus compañeros- Wow dragon dejo destronados a enard y ballora

Rip: es totalmente inestable le dire que venga -toma un walkie talkie- Ey dragon ven a la sala de los guardias-

Dragon: -tomando el walkie talkie- Ehhh que me andaba divirtiendo -.- Voy para alla

Jeremy: bien tendremos que dividirnos cada uno busque a los guardias si se les crusa un animatronico no duden en dispararle suerte amigos

Rip: claro compañero daremos lo mejor- rip sale-

Bech: no dudes en disparar amigo -toma una escopeta-

Jeremy: bien me toca ahora...

 **insertar breaking the habit linking park**

 _ **Memories consume like opening the wounds**_  
 _ **I'm picking me apart again**_  
 _ **You all assume**_  
 _ **I'm safe here in my room**_  
 _ **Unless I try to start again**_  
 _ **I don't want to be the one the battles always choose**_  
 _ **'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused**_

 _ **I don't know what's worth fighting for**_  
 _ **Or why I have to scream**_  
 _ **I don't know why I instigate**_  
 _ **And say what I don't mean**_  
 _ **I don't know how I got this way**_  
 _ **I know it's not alright**_  
 _ **So I'm breaking the habit**_  
 _ **I'm breaking the habit tonight**_

-Jeremy corria a todo lo que sus piernas le daban en su busqueda por sus amigos-

Jeremy: FRITZ!, KEVIN!,MIKE DONDE ESTAN? -Gritaba a todo pulmon-

¿?: te sera inutil gritar tus amigos murieron...-Dice una vos femenina-

Jeremy: quien anda ahí? cuando te encuentre te matare

¿?: tan rápido me olvidaste? jeremy?

-jeremy abrio los ojos sudor frio recorria sobre su rostro las lagrimas querían salir a chorros-

Jeremy: tu?...Mangle...

Mangle: jiji hola jeremy tanto tiempo...

 **Flashback de jeremy**

-Era el primer dia del turno diurno después de a ver sobrevivido a la pesadilla del turno nocturno-

Jeremy de unos 18 años se encontraba vigilando a los pequeños en la pizzeria pero logro distinguir a una pequeña niña que se encotraba llendo a la kids cove en el area de reparaciones jeremy la siguio y vio que se encontro con los restos de la zorra pirata la niña le entro curiosidad pero sin querer la volvio a encender-

Jeremy: Niña alejate del animatronico grito corriendo a salvar a la niña

-la niña se encontraba extrañada del guardia asi que decidio alejarse pero mangle al ver el color de la ropa del guardia no dudo en atacar-

Jeremy: -en shock- corre niña.. salvate

-la niña estaba horrorizada su salvador tenia una mordida en la frente (lovulo frontal) vio a su salvador callendo al suelo mientras en su cabeza se encontraba sangrando-

-Ese dia se cerro fazbear pizza por el suceso de la famosa mordida del 87 que fue jeremy quien la sufrio-

meses despues a jeremy le hicieron un transplante de lobulo frontal pero habia quedado 3 meses en shock al borde de la muerte al salir del hospital ya no era el guardia valiente ni mucho mas era un cobarde de primera-

 **Fin de flashback**

Jeremy: ibas a matar a esa pobre niña..-dice con rabia en su vos preparando una escopeta-

Mangle: y que si lo iba a hacer? -dice con burla-

Jeremy: monstruo...¡Me vengare!

Mangle: ven aca amor que quiero arrancarte el otro lobulo jiji

-mangle ataco a jeremy pero este se defendio disparandole con la escopeta a su segunda cabeza-

Mangle: mi perico!-dice preparando una espada pirata-

-Mangle ataco **R** con su espada pero jeremy evito el corte con su escopeta-

Jeremy: -disparandole al pecho- No eres la gran cosa mapache

Mangle: -malherida- maldito...me las pagaras...

Jeremy: -sosteniendo a mangle de la playera- donde estan mis amigos.

Mangle: spring y freddy los están torturando es muy tarde..

Jeremy: -pegandole con la culata de la escopeta rompiéndole la mandíbula- veamos si puedes morder a alguien otra ves...

-Jeremy siguio su camino en busqueda de sus amigos-

-Con Rip-

 **Insertar Pumped up kics de foster the people**

Este caminaba muy tranquilo en busqueda del paradero de los guardias

 _ **Robert's got a quick hand**_  
 _ **He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan**_  
 _ **He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid**_  
 _ **Yeah found a six shooter gun**_  
 _ **In his dad's closet hidden oh in a box of fun things, I don't even know what**_  
 _ **But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you**_

Rip: -escuchando algo- uh? quien anda ahí?

-los pasos eran veloces y daban a conocer al animatronico mas rápido de todos...foxy-

Rip: foxy?- no le dio tiempo de verlo bien por que el animatronico intento pegarle pero este lo esquiva con una velocidad excepcional-

Foxy: eres grande para esquivar el derechaso del gran foxy el pirata Arrrrrrrrg

Rip: dejate de tonterías zorro estúpido. tan rapido te olvidas de mi?

-Foxy se quedo callado pero una lagrima salto sobre su mejilla-

Foxy: !PEQUEÑOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡ -Salta a abrasarlo-

Rip: tranquilo foxy jeje solo fueron 10 años uwu

Foxy: te extrañe tanto perdoname por lo de tus padres..T_T

Rip: dejalos estan en un mejor lugar

Foxy: quieres visitar mi cueva y escuchar mis historias como cuando eras un niño?

Rip: a pasado mucho pero me encantaria

Foxy: vamos jeje

-Ya en la pirate cove-

Foxy: y así fue como derrote al rey alienigena con mi navío espacial y fui proclamado el pirata de la galaxia

Rip: xD menuda historia jajajajaja

Foxy: jeje espera...

Rip: eh?

Foxy: a que vienes aca pequeño rip..?

Rip: vengo a buscar a los guardias desaparecidos..

-un silencio eterno se proclamo en la cueva-

Foxy: sera mejor que te largues. tu y tus amigos..

Rip: no te equivocas vine a verte a ti y a rescatar a los mios no los dejare atras..

Foxy: es muy tarde para ellos pequeño ya son carne de cañon..

Rip: no es cierto.. dime donde estan...

Foxy: me tomaran de traidor pero... estan en la vieja sala de fazbear fright..

Rip: Que? ese terreno es muy inestable

Foxy: ahora es una sala de tortura...

 **Flashback de Rip**

una joven muchacha y un pelirojo se encontraban colgando tomados de la mano mientras el joven se sostenia de una cuerda para no caer al ultimo piso

Rip: Miranda te amo nunca te dejare caer

Miranda: soy peso para ti sueltame..-dice sonriente como siempre-

Rip: NOOO!-dice llorando-

Miranda: no llores amor saldremos de esta

-lo que no se dieron cuenta es que un resorte fue lansado atravesando la garganta de la joven provocando que esta se soltara y callera muerta al suelo-

Rip: MIRANDA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -dice gritando a todo pulmón-...te amo - dice liberando su ultima lagrima-

 **Fin de flashback**

Rip: devo ir por ellos y avisarle a Jeremy -tomando su walkie talkie- jeremy nos vemos en la cocina no ay tiempo que perder

 **Ya en la cocina**

Rip: se encuentran en los restos de fazbear fright la atracción del terror van a aniquilarlos ahí tenemos que evitar que mueran corramos-

-Todos siguieron a rip asta una pared falsa que escondia un recinto secreto-

Jeremy: ahí están -dice señalándolos con el dedo-

-Todos se encontraban en muy mal estado desnutridos,golpeados,torturados y humillados colgando en una pared-

Jeremy: Chicos!-dice acercandose a liberarlos- los extrañe...

Fritz: -que fue el primero en tomar conciencia- jeremy si viniste.. gracias - dice callendo sin energias...

Jeremy: -tomando una barra de granola- tranquilo hermano come esto te aliviara- Jeremy curo a todos dandole medicina alimento y agua-

Loli: jeremy -dice abrasandolo- gracias creí que no vendrías

Lea: mi trasero -.- maldita baby me las pagara -dice frotándose sus posaderas- Gracias jere te devo una :3

Mike: gracias jeremy eres un grande y a ti tambien rip y a ustedes 2

Rip: de nada uwu

Dragon y bech: de nada :v

Tomas: jeremy eres alguien valiente gracias..

Edrei y bulgy: de vuelta a la acción compadre gracias jere :V

Jeremy: ahora a encargarnos de los ultimos..

 **Insertar Burn it down de linking park**

 _The cycle repeated_

 _As explosions broke in the sky_  
 _All that I needed_  
 _Was the one thing I couldn't find_  
 _And you were there at the turn_  
 _Waiting to let me know_

 _We're building it up_  
 _To break it back down_  
 _We're building it up_  
 _To burn it down_  
 _We can't wait_  
 _To burn it to the ground_

 _The colors conflicted_  
 _As the flames, climbed into the clouds_  
 _I wanted to fix this_  
 _But couldn't stop from tearing it down_  
 _And you were there at the turn_  
 _Caught in the burning glow_  
 _And I was there at the turn_  
 _Waiting to let you know_

 _We're building it up_  
 _To break it back down_  
 _We're building it up_  
 _To burn it down_  
 _We can't wait_  
 _To burn it to the ground_

-Todos tomaron el armamento que les propico rip para darle caza a los animatronicos todos estaban armado hasta los dientes-

Jeremy: guardias hemos sufrido todos y cada uno por esas perras robot hoy es el dia de la venganza

todos: SI¡

-todos se dividieron como en su trabajo normal loli y fritz acudian a la ayuda en la vigilancia lea y tomas terminaron siendo equipo y todos y cada uno fueron a dar la caza-

 **con lea y tomas**

Estos se encontraban caminando tranquilamente hasta que una canción de regueton se iso sonar en todo el salon-

Lea: esa perra... tomas dejame a esta zorra ve a casar a otro

Baby: valla si es la guardia peligrosa jeje

Lea: pagaras lo que me hiciste ase dias -.-

 **Hace 2 dias**

Baby: valla pero que guapa estas - le dice a lea- te ves bastante cool jeje

Lea: que insinúas?

Baby: pues en mi otra vida era una bully asi que sufrirás lo que le hacia a los niños de mi clase..

-Baby se acerco a la espalda de lea pero esta no se podia mover ya que se encontraba amarrada de pies y manos-

Baby: te are mi favorito jiji -dice tomando la parte trasera de la ropa interior de lea y estirandola por mas arriba de su espalda.

Lea: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -dice gritando de dolor-

Baby: -Metiendole un dedo ensalivado en la oreja- te gusta

Lea: ouch mi trasero -.-

Baby: jajajaja te torturare por mucho rato

-la tarde siguio con calzones chinos,tirones de pelo, etc etc

 **Momento actual**

Lea: -saca una spas 12- empiesa a dispararle al pecho

Baby retrosede pero no se rinde

Baby: jiji necesesitaras mas que eso -pero de repente sufre un golpe con la culata de la escopeta-auch -cae al suelo-

Lea: jaja de bully no tienes nada britany de quinta

 **Con tomas**

Tomas no era un luchador profesional era un conductor el Prefieria manejar a pelear pero derrepente escucha al animatronico menos temeroso de todos.

Toy freddy: hola amiguito

Tomas: me toca el mas tonto -.-

Toy freddy: auch :c

Tomas: -con una m16 empiesa a dispararle a quema ropa probocando que este callera al suelo chorreando aceite-

Toy freddy: auch x2 :c

 **Con cesar y twila**

estos se encontraban caminando bastantes tranquilos hasta que llegaron a una sala bastante interesante.

Cesar: sala de sonidos?

Twila: piensas lo mismo?

Cesar: claro que si compañera

-los 2 se metieron a la sala a poner su musica a tope como los dj´s que son-

 **insertar get loud dj snake**

en la sala de seguridad-

Fritz: menuda rola xd

Loli: sep jaja

Fritz: loli..

Loli: fritz...

-ambos se acercan apunto de darse un beso-

Fritz: siempre me pareciste hermosa

Loli: gracias.. tu tambien eres bastante guapo jeje

-Ambos se besan terminando el momento de pasion 7u7-

Fritz: loli boom quieres ser mi novia?

Loli: claro que si fritz smith?

¿?: que tiernos :3 pero no les bastara jaja

Loli: celos por que bonnie no te ama chica?

Chica: perra te matare a ti y a tu novio

Loli: -tomando una desert eagle- a mi novio no lo metas gallina traga sables -dispara a quema ropa-

Fritz: -asombrado- wow cada dia me vuelves mas loco :O

Chica: maldito amor...

 **Con zack**

zack estaba muy calmado no tenia enemigos dificiles cada uno caia como muñeco de trapo el seguia caminando pensativo

 **con edrei y bulgy**

-El duo dinamita no avia de esperarse xd este par logro acabar con el 90% de los toys con sus puños y armas de fuego-

Bulgy: edrei creo que es momento

Edrei: de que?

Bulgy: invita a lea a salir idiota

Edrei: no lo se dudo que lo acepte alv

Bulgy: pideselo cuando termine xd

Edrei: quien dice que me gusta?

Bulgy: ya lo olvidaste? xd

 **Hace una semana**

-todos estaban siendo golpeados con tubos por parte de freddy y springtrap dandole un dolor torturante a cada uno pero en el momento en que enpesaron a atacar salvajemente a lea edrei se interpuso-

Edrei: dejala maldito oso de circo -dice dandole una patada en la cara a freddy-

Freddy: maldito me las pagaras -golpean a edrei mas de lo que ya esta-

Lea: edrei -dice con una vos quebrada-

Edrei: no..te...preocupes -dice callendo inconciente

 **tiempo actual**

edrei: no se solo pense que eso aria un caballero

Bulgy: patrañas te gusta y creo que ella a ti

Edrei: dejame pensarlo

Bulgy: E X L 7U7

edrei: -ruborisado- idiota..

 **Todos los animatronicos fueron derrotados y los guardias fueron liberados**

 **6:00 am**

 **insertar in the end linking park**

Ya era hora de regresar a casa todos se despidieron fritz les dio la sorpresa de su nueva relacion con loli y edrei invito a lea a una cita la cual ella acepto xd una historia mas que contar y esto apenas a comensado...

 **FIN DE TEMPORADA 1 XD**

* * *

 **Hola :´3 me siento orgulloso de mi fic y de como fue bien resivido :´) ya no aguanto mas por que se vienen mas locuras mas aventuras y mas de todo espero les encante este fin de temporada pronto se viene la navidad les deseo lo mejor ahora a responder reviews exquisitos 3**

 **Joya blanca: No se de yaoi pero espero te aya gustado el cap te jamo 3**

 **antes que nada estas canciones son de mi lista espero les gusten y se las pasen a escuchar xdxd y sin mas**

 **Yo de todos mis amigos de mi "crew" junto con sr guerrero, amlc 21, theory cessar, lucius creo que soy el unico que se quedo en fanfiction y no me largue a wattpad yo me quedo con mis amantes del pan a los que tanto amo 3 me siento una leyenda oc no :v xdxd**

 **sin mas yo soy pursuit y nos vemos en mil años oc no xdxdxd**


	14. una navidad algo caótica --! (wattpad)

**FELIZ NAVIDAD AMANTES DEL PAN!**

 **ya mucho rato xd pero weno sólo quiero desearles una feliz navidad y weno no se si estaré mañana para**

 **Un cap navideño ;_; pero Encerio les deseo bendiciones y dudo que lo aga por que se me hace bastante complicado escribir en mi celular y bueno también fanfiction es algo difícil de administrar si no es una pc por eso**

 **creo que será mejor que escriba en wattpad xd para pasarla bien un rato por eso espero me sigan en wattpad para**

 **poder celebrar la Navidad y año nuevo.**

 **Ojo! ! No me estoy largando de fanfiction sólo es por estas temporadas y**

 **por falta de ordenador bueno**

 **Feliz navidad amantes del pan nos vemos más tarde (son las 12:30 am xd ya es 24)**

 **Hasta hoy XD**

Lamento que esto no sea un cap ywy pero prometo seguirlo pronto vale?


	15. Un nuevo inicio

Hola!!! que tal xd? Feliz año nuevo :3 me alegro muchisimo de poder continuar esta suculenta historia 3 sin mas empecemos

Volviendo a empezar

ya habia pasado un tiempo del rescate hacia los guardias que fueron apresados por las garras de los animatronicos.

Después de todo lo sucedido y por noticieros chismosos se entero todo publico fazbear pizza no tubo mas remedio que cerrar las instalaciones los guardias se encontraban en reposo y debido a que ya no tenian trabajo no les quedan Muchas opciones.

Casa de los guardias :u

Jeremy: Señores estamos oficialmente...

Todos: Jodidos...

Mike: lo peor de todo esto es que los ahorros no son infinitos

Fritz: vamos amigos alguna opcion nos vendra

Kevin: lo dudo -suena su celular- diga?, eh?, mañana?, fazbear pizza? , ok nos vemos mañana -cuelga-

Mike: quien era?

Kevin: quizá la solución de nuestros problemas

Fazbear pizza 8:00 am

-todos los guardias se encontraban enfrente de las ruinas de lo que fue la famosa pizzeria infantil-

Lea: donde esta ese viejo idiota?

zack: calma todo a su momento

Lea: tidi i si miminti -hace como pollo :v-

zack: -.-

loli: lea no te pases de pendeja con el pobre zack -.-

Lea: ok :p

Tomas: callen ahi viene el jefe

-el jefe que era una persona pequeña y regordeta con cabeza calva y con olor a perfume barato se asomaba al recinto-

jefe: bueno se que todos me querran matar pero les traigo una opción de trabajo nueva

Edrei: -con una sig Sauer- que propones viejo?

jefe: -nervioso- ehhh

lea: -bajando el braso de edrei- comportate idiota

Edrei: pff mira quien me lo dice

Lea: almenos no ando de idiota sacando el cohete

Twila: oigan tortolos le siguen su discusión de esposos mas tarde

-edrei y lea solo se ruborisan un poco y se callan-

jefe: como decia... pues e hablado con los jefes de candy"s y de baby"s y emos optado por fusionar las 3 pizzerias con muchos mas animatronicos y mas niños

¿que dicen?

-ubo un momento de tension y de silencio pero todos se vieron con una sonrisa en el rostro-

todos: Por supuesto que si!!!!

jefe: Gracias... se les aumentara el salario

pasaran de 4000 a 10000 dolares

Loli: orale es bastante

Fritz: bueno somos guardias después dr todo a dar lo mejor

Todos: si!!!

Jefe: nos vemos en 2 semanas adiós

todos: bye jefaso

-el jefe se va-

Fritz: devuelta a la acción no cielo?

Loli: y Qué lo digas cariño

Lea: cof cof melosos cof cof

Loli: Mira edrei sin playera -señala con el dedo-

Lea: Donde? :O

loli: JAJAJAJAJAJA XD

Lea: pendeja --!

Zzzzzzzz --

Levy: ehhh pur?

Zzzzzz

Levy: eh? aragan arriba

Zzzzzzz

Levy: pendejo -.-

zzzzzzz pasa tu pack y callate zzzzzzz

Levy: -indignada- Escritura solida Agua -le cae un gran chorro de agua a pursuit-

Whaaaaaa que mierda? esta frua fría -.-

Levy: imbecil despídete de tus amantes del pan y tienes que leer los reviews -.-

Vale no te enojes loli

Bueno... creo Qué ya conocen a levy mi ayudante en la escritura es de fairy tail:3

y mi waifu 3

a leer reviews suculentos xd

Enigmather: me alegro que te aya gustado el cap fue el que mas me esforse xdxdxd vale hermano un saludo y feliz año nuevo 3

Ladyfan123: me alegro que te guste el frizli xddd me gusto bastante este ship xd me alegro que te guste mi historia y menudo spam xd pero weno me gusto tu historia igual :v

Leathekitsune: me alegro que el cap te gustara y que te ayas reido xd yo devo agradecerle a ustedes este hermoso apoyo xd sin mas abrasos feliz año nuevo

Lucius: vale hermanita no te preocupes xD siempre estare visitandolos en wattpad ;)

weno eso fue todo ywy un poco corto lo se y sin mas yo soy Pursuit y nos vemos en 1000 años ;v


	16. Extra: el castigo del zorro y del autor

**EXTRA: El castigo del zorro y del autor**

Hola :u este capítulo es un reto que le devo a lucius por haber ganado el reto de las citas asi que Cómo buen perdedor y por que levy me mira feo lo cumplo :"v

el reto consiste en gritar una pendejada y que todos la escuchen pero eso es aburrido asi que yo contare secretos foxy y el contara mios arre :v

 **El castigo del zorro y del autor**

era una mañana de enero totalmente fria las calles estaban despejadas la gente no queria salir y menos con este frio hijo de su madre :"v

"Casa de pursuit 1:12 am"

pursuit: Me niego

Lucius: no tienes opcion uwu

Pursuit: que lo aga el zorro solo

Lucius: tu eras su voz asi que te callas o llamó a levy

Pursuit: ok ok ok vamoh a calmarlo solo es gritar cualquier cosa al aire?

Lucius: por hacerlo tarde ahora sera un secreto tuyo

Pursuit: Ehhh? mierda

Lucius: lo aremos en el techo de freddy's uwu con megafonos

pursuit: me lleva

-Techo de freddy's 5:am :v-

Lucius: jajaja esto valdra oro -con una camara-

foxy: pursuit idiota en que nos metiste?

Pursuit: por confiarnos ahora toca -dice tomando un micrófono- Ehhh? probando

-su vos aumenta- bien... Foxy duerme con un peluche de freddy -dice gritando-

Lucius: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Foxy: Ehhh? me toca -dice tomando un micrófono- Pursuit por tratar de impresionar a la chica que le gusta se cayo del skate -dice gritando-

Pursuit: zorro eso era confidencial .

Lucius: hahahaha esa no me la savia hermanito xd

Pursuit: _ -toma un micrófono- Foxy es adicto a los trapitos

foxy: ey :v eso no se dice -toma un micrófono- pursuit trafica lolis xd

Pursuit: shhhhh que no se entere levy :"v

-toma un micrófono- a foxy le gusta man..mfffff -le tapan la boca-

Foxy: e.e traidor -toma un micrófono- a Pursuit le gusta el yuri y se a leido varios fics yaoi

Pursuit: puedo explicarlo ;-; -tomando un micrófono- los niños confundieron a foxy con el coyote y el correcaminos :v

Foxy: pursuit se pinto el pelo de rojo

Pursuit: y lo volvere a hacer _

Pursuit: ya? eso es todo no

Lucius: sip ahora a subir el video a internet xD -sale corriendo de pursuit y foxy-

Foxy: alv regresa -.-

Pursuit: zorro alcansala :"v

y bueno eso pasa por confiarnos verdad foxy?

foxy: yo no tengo que ver :"v

kyc ahora a leer rikolinos reviews

Enigmather: me alegro que te guste xddddd nos vemos

Lea: menstruación con patas XDDDDDD aha te mamaste xdddd un saludo

jajajaa

joya blanca: en pocas palabras esta mierda se va a prender xD


	17. cap 2 tem 2

**Bueno... hola ya se que debo seguir con esta fucking historia pero últimamente no me encuentro muy bien... ando algo des animado bueno sin mas relleno de naruto vamos con la ricolona historia.** **Reintegrandose** los dias pasaron velozmente las nuevas instalaciones de la pizzeria estaban terminadas solo quedaban pocos detalles para la inauguración del recinto.

 **Casa de los guardias** -En esta ocasión todos los guardias se encontraban en casa del cuarteto dinámita-

Fritz: venga estos días volvemos a trabajar estoy emocionado -dice contento-

Loli: -abrazando por atras a fritz- amor.. tengo miedo -dice con una pequeña lagrima-

Fritz: -tomando la mano de loli- todo saldra bien te lo prometo...

Loli: -Besando en la mejilla a fritz- descansa 4 ojos

Fritz: igual loca asesina conejos

Loli: jaja pendejo

- **Mientras con mi pareja favorita :v-** **4:00am**

-Edrei se encontraba viendo las estrellas-

Edrei: ¿Qué nos deparará mañana? -se escucha un ruido- Eh? quien anda ahí?

-se acerca una sombra- ehhh lea?

Lea: Ho..hola edrei... -dice algo distinta-

Edrei: por que no estas dormida?

Lea: lo mismo te digo...

Edrei: solo pienso..

Lea: te seré sincera -dice sentandose a la par de edrei- estoy asustada... .-siente un calido abrazo de edrei- Eh?

Edrei: yo también tengo miedo...

Lea: -le corresponde el abrazo a edrei- es bueno tener miedo.

-ninguno dice nada y solo disfrutan del calor del otro-

-Edrei y lea se quedaron abrasados viendo las estrellas en esa estresante noche de una manera bastante adorable-

 **A la mañana siguiente** todos estaban listos para regresar al infierno

Zack: arriba olgazanes que tenemos trabajo

Tomas: yo estoy listo

Cesar: yo igual

Lea: todos lo estamos ay que irnos

Edrei: bien los veo aya ire a pie -se intenta ir pero un braso lo detiene- Ehh? que pasa lea..

Lea: voy contigo capas te metes en un lio cabeza hueca

Edrei: e.e tampoco soy un psicópata

Lea: me da igual andando -Se va y arrastra a edrei con ella-

Fritz: esos 2 se gustan no?

Todos: Sip

Zack: ay que irnos, nos vemos

Loli: yo también salgo, fritz vente

Fritz: ok amor, nos vemos chicos -sale con loli-

- **Ya en fazbear-** Jefe: bien comenzamos ahora esta es la nueva pizzeria los animatronicos an sido arreglados al maximo ya no deven tener problemas con ellos y bueno e divido varias áreas para ustedes

Lea y loli seran camareras tomen su uniforme

Lea y loli: Whaaaaaa que es esto?????

-El uniforme era una blusa escotada blanca con una minifalda azul, una corbata y unas orejas de conejo azules no permitía medias-

Jefe: sera temporal no se preocupen

Lea: joder.. que vergüenza

Loli: hombre tenia que ser -.-

Jefe: bien Bulgy, Edrei ustedes seran los presentadores de los shows de puppet y las historias de foxy entre otros

Edrei: sera divertido

Bulgy: no pues cool

Jefe: bien.. cessar twila ustedes se encargarán del sonido del restaurante pondrán el ambiente aca

Cessar y twila: ok jefe

Jefe: Zack tu te encargaras del control de calidad aca y que el cliente tenga la mejor experiencia

Zack: claro jefe

Jefe: Tomas tu te encargaras de supervisar y dar mantenimiento a los autos de los repartidores

Tomas: Ohhh genial de eso se bien

Jefe: mike tu le daras mantenimiento a los animatronicos

Mike: joder esta bien

Jefe: jeremy tu vigilar as a los niños y que no pase nada como el 87 ok?

Jeremy: Emmmmm ok...

Jefe: Kevin tu te encargaras del control de electricidad del edificio y los cableados

Kevin: ok jefe

Jefe: fritz tu vigilaras las camaras de seguridad desde la sala de cámaras

Fritz: ok jefe

Jefe; bien todos a trabajar que por eso les pago y por cierto estos trabajos son temporales hasta que contratemos nuevo personal ok?

Guardias: esta bien

 **Bien eso es todo por hoy ya se algo corto perdonen que no tenga tanta comedia estoy bastante deprimido y por eso les traigo este cap para no sentirme mal con ustedes ta Qué son los que mas apoyo me brindan y a los que me levantan el animo los quiero joder. ..**

 **Enightmare: jeje mis metodos anti la onu son indispensables y eficientes :v un saludo xd**

 **Joya blanca: emmm eso fue una crítica xd? perdona si creo otra cosa la verdad es que soy medio pendejo :v**

 **Bulgy: Xd no esperes mas de una historia como la mia :v, Esta historia seguirá lo que tenga que seguir xdxd y las lolis se mandan por correo xd**

 **bueno sin mas.. antes que nada solo digo que ando deprimido por que en pocos dias inicio clases... lo cual ni es molestia lo que me molesta es volver a ver a gente que no es de mi agrado tipicos adolescentes comunes que la verdad me molesta convivir con esa gente y bueno otras cosas con gente cercana y por eso no estare muy activo pero prometo seguir con este fic...** **Sin mas yo soy Pursuit y nos vemos en 1000 años**


	18. Fuera del area de confort

**Hola??? ay alguien :v? xD Como estan amantes del pan buen tiempo no? xd y sip ya me cure de mi fase emo :v bueno como me gusta contar mi cochina vida para alargar el cap a lo naruto shipuden :v pues eran un par de conversaciones con una "personilla" la cual le tenía bastante cariño pues... digamos que todo le valió verga y decidí mandarla a la mrd :v pero bueno sin mas relleno de los chinos que empiese esta mierda :u**

Cap 3 temp 2: Fuera del área de confort

Freddy's fazbear pizza 8:00 am

Era una muy bonita mañana de enero los pajaros cantaban los perros ladraban a pursuit se le hacia tarde como de costumbre sip un dia perfecto

Pursuit: A LA VERGA DEJEN DE ROMPER LA COCHINA CUARTA PARED e.e!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Dificultades tecnicas :v**

volviendo al tema xd los guardias se encontraban en sus areas temporales dando ordenes o entretenido niños las labores estaban por doquier

Con las camareras:

Lea: -incomoda- eh.. bienvenido a fazbear pizza puedo tomar su orden...

Hombre: -viendole las piernas- si que puedes... dame una gallo* cariño

Lea: algo mas?... -apuntando en su libreta-

Hombre: a cuanto la noche conejita play boy?

Lea: -indignada- que dijiste maricon?

Hombre: lo que escuchaste

Lea: -tomando una pistola- ahora repitelo...

Hombre: -asustado- ehhhh vamos que era un chiste jejeje ._.U (toriel salvame)

Lea: mas le vale... piensa dejar propina?

Hombre: -asustado- si..si..si quedate el cambio pero no me mate...

-Mientras en otro lado-

Edrei: ey bulg viste mi sig sauer :v? no la encuentro

Bulgy: tranquilo ya aparecera -se escuchan disparos y varias palabras que decian: quien es tu reina?, de quien eres perra e.e, tranquilo solo quiero jugar uwu- sip ya aparecera

Edrei: si tu lo dices...

-Mientras con loli-

Loli: emm una pizza familiar 2 sodas de 3 litros y papas con extra grasa? (esa wevada existe?) algo mas..

Señor: -que era un don obeso al igual que su mujer y su hijo- que insinúas?

Loli: eh? nada ._.

Señora: crees que por tener buen cuerpo eres mejor que nosotros

Loli: wut? :I

Señor: donde esta el libro de quejas esta camarera es muy grosera

Loli: emmm ke verga? :v

Señor: está tratando de seducirme por tener buen cuerpo y quitarme mi dinero?

Señora: eso intenta amor demandala

Loli: (mierda ahora que ago?) -de repente se aparece lea- (Bingo) mire señor su dinero ni su amor me importa por que yo ya estoy en una relacion con mi compañera -acerca a lea a ella-

Señora: mentira! tu quieres al papu de mi marido e.e

Loli: -le da un beso a lea- su marido no esta tan bueno como mi amiga e.e

-mientras en el cuarto de seguridad-

Fritz: a ver... (y no al cine pvtos) edrei e bulgy hacen lo suyo mike repara a los tronics... espera... que mierda?

-fritz enfocó la camara donde se encontraba loli y la familia obesa-

Fritz: loli..? que mier...coles, espera... esa es lea? por que se besan? -empieza a sangrarle la nariz- no se por que... pero me gusta :v (yuri is live yuri is life uwu)

-Mientras con edrei y bulgy-

Edrei: Bien niños traido de los looney toons el coyote :v -aparece foxy con una expresión de te quieres morir no?-

Bulgy: y traido desde el jardin de mi casa el mapache :v -aparece mangle con la misma expresexpresión alv-

Foxy: me cago en saul -..- (sube la vida con los smashers pajero :v Oc no xdxdxdxd)

-Mientras con las camareras-

Lea: Tenías que ser -..-

Loli: lo siento pero si no esos mantecosos me seguirían jodiendo T_T

Lea: e.e ese beso no será gratis eh?

Loli: el lunes sin falta krnala :v

Lea: Me cago en maluma -..-

-Mientras con el mecanico de los chinos-

Tomas: las motos estan reparadas y las eh ajustado un poco para que sea mas ligera y que pueda llegar mas rapido al destinatario n.n

Repartidor: bien solo un problema...

Tomas: Ehh cual?

Repartidor: Que son esos tubos que dicen n2os -dice nervioso-

Tomas: lo siento krnal es la costumbre xd ahora lo retiro por que capaz te ponen multa :v

-Mientras con los dj's-

Estos se encontraban reproduciendo musica de toda clase... (desde rolas de rock hasta un cumbion bienvenido a doc tops xdxdxdxdxd)

 **-Dificultades tecnicas :v x2-**

cessar: oye twilla :v

Twilla: que pasa cessar :u

Cessar: si los carros van en carriles y los trenes en vias por que los carros se desvían y los trenes se descarrilan :o

Twilla: (the professi its true) ehhh repoio :p

-Mientras con zack-

-Pues este hacia un buen trabajo cuando no tenía nada que hacer pues iba a ayudar a las camareras o en las presentaciones de edrei y bulgy, y resolver algunas quejas de algunas familias sobre los temas músicales o de camareras exhibicionistas entre otros...-

 **MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE ALV**

-Todos se encontraban totalmente cansados y algunos totalmente puteados (edrei y bulgy)

Jefe: y bien qué tal su dia?

Guardias: nada mal -..-U

Jefe: su horario variara asi que su descanso sera variado puede que mas o menos hasta que contratemos nuevo personal-

Guardias: -en blanco- Me cago en kiquendo :"v

 **Bueno ya terminando con esta mamade de capítulo que gracias a este bonito fic puedo pagar mi nueva pc (DEL BEN 10!!) y bueno esto de escribir desde el celular me esta gustando y espero poder trabajar en nuevos fics y sin mas a leer rikolinos reviews uwu:**

 **Ladyfan123: la verdad mi faceta de emo ya esta curada xD gracias por preocuparte y buelvo mas recargado (y pendejo) que nunca Xd**

 **Bulgy: la neta no se como la onu no me descubre ._. pero bueno xD gracias men tu apoyo es bien recibido y como dije antes ando mas animado y pendejo que nunca**

 **Sin mas yo soy Pursuit y nos vemos en 1000 años Adiooooooos!!!!!**


	19. inteligencia Animatronica

**Holo xd como les va... tanto tiempo no? bueno... se que me e tardado un poquiiiiiiiiiiiito...**

 **-llega un lector de repente-**

 **Lector: Ya era hora wevon alv.**

 **En finnn pues se que les importara 3 kilos de pescado pero el 23 de febrero fue mi cumpleaños y que mejor regalo que actualizar este fic cancerigeno de los chinos :p sin más que empiese esta mierda.**

Cap 3 temp 2:

"¿Inteligencia Animatronica?"

Nuestras historia no empiesa esta vez con nuestros protagonistas del ayer y hoy si no en un viejo almacén abandonado en el cual estaban 2 hombres y una chica con ropajes color morado y negro.

Chica: -La cual tenia pelo castaño rizado unas gafas oscuras, una bluza morada, falda negra y una bata de laboratorio-

El ultimo paradero del jefe fue en esta pizzeria creo que podemos encontrar lo que el buscaba tan ansiosamente

Chico: -El cual era de piel morena bastante Musculoso y vestia un pantalon negro y una chaqueta morada (no tiene camisa)-Larissa... ¿Estas loca? crees que aya inteligencia informatica a inicios de los 2000? usa la cabeza El señor Afton escondia algo diferente

Larissa: de lo contrario Fred, Vincent era un genio de la informática no trabajo en esa cochina pizzeria por nada y estoy segura que es por esos animatronicos.

Fred: Yo creo que esto es una locura que opinas Will?

Will: (El cual se parece al vincent de pole bear solo que tiene el pelo color azul oscuro) Vincent nunca fallaba opino que vayamos a visitar el recinto.

Larissa: solo ay un problema... la pizzeria esta re modelada y tiene seguridad competente para defender el lugar

Fred: lari...lari...lari somos hackers pero eso no quita que seamos buenos defendiendonos

Larissa: no lo digo por los guardias...Es por los animatronicos tienen circuitos de defensa

Fred: lleva esos pinches perros robots que inventaste

Larissa: -Sacando un revolver- ... llama así a mis niños de nuevo y te vuelvo mujercita...-con una mirada amenazante-

Fred: Ehhhh tranquila U

Larissa: aunque no es mala idea... nos vemos a las 9 pm partimos a fazbear pizza

 **Casa de los guardias 6:00 pm**

Kevin: es tedioso tener que ir temprano a hacer vigilancia

Mike: Hoy la pizzeria cerro temprano así que no ay de otra

Fritz: por lo menos tenemos el día libre mañana

Jeremy: quiero una hamburguesa :v

 **Fazbear Pizza 8:45 pm**

-Todos se encontraban en su area ya sea patrullando o conviviendo con los animatronicos-

 **Mientras en la sala de seguridad**

Fritz: -Viendo la computadora- Eh?? Loli puedes ver las camaras?

Loli: -viendo la tableta- No... ¿Qué raro? sera el sistema de electricidad?

Fritz: Lo dudo... -de repente la cámara de la entrada se enfoca- ¿Qué Mierda?

Loli: ¿Qué pasa? -Ve la computadora- Oh dios mio... Estan alterando el sistema de la puerta avisare a Kevin y mike que son los mas cercanos

Fritz: -lanzado le un radio- Toma comunicate rápido

Loli: -Tomando el radio- Kevin me copias?

Kevin: Fuerte y claro loli... ¿Qué sucede?

Loli: estan entrando al restaurante y alteraron el mecanismo de la puerta.

Interceptenlos

Kevin: ok loli vamos para aya

 **Ya en la entrada**

Kevin: esta es la guardia de fazbear pizza quedan detenidos

-De repente aparece larissa, fred y will con 3 perros Con detalles cyborgs-

Larissa: no me siento detenida jiji ahora fuera de mi vista -Toma un ak 47 y empieza a disparar a kevin y mike-

Mike: -Cubriéndose con kevin- Necesitamos refuerzo...

 **Mientras en la sala de seguridad**

Loli: maldición Kevin y mike están en problemas, Fritz contacta a edrei

Fritz: Entendido -Tomando el radio- Edrei me copias

Edrei: fuerte y claro

Fritz: Ay un tiroteo en la entrada necesito que rescates a kevin y mike

Edrei: Voy para aya...

 **Ya en la entrada**

-El tiroteo seguia kevin y mike estaban cubriéndose en el suelo con una mesa-

Edrei: -llegando a la entrada- Mierda... -Dice sacando una sig sauer de su chaqueta y empieza a disparar a larissa pero sin intentar matarla- Alto ahí queda detenida

Larissa: que listo muchacho jeje pero no sera suficiente

Edrei: eso dicelo a un juez -Mira a kevin y a Mike-

Edrei: estan bien? - no se percata que atras venía fred con un tubo de hierro para atacar a edrei-

Mike: -percatandose de que edrei tenia atras a fred- Edrei cuidado atras

Edrei: -Esquivando el golpe de fred- conque así estamos -Larissa aprovecha el momento y escapa de edrei- Ustedes vayan por ella yo voy por el grandote

-Mike y Kevin se van-

Fred: acabemos con esto de una ves que tengo clase de pintura

Edrei: Marica

-despues de que edrei pronunciara esa frase Fred intento darle un golpe a la cara pero edrei la esquivo, Fred siguio intentando dar golpes a edrei pero este los esquivaba-

Fred: Maldito gusano ya me artaste -Dice sacando un cuchillo-

Edrei: Encerio? no me esperaba tal mariconada -Dice poniendose 2 Manoplas de oro-

-Fred se avalanso a edrei con su cuchillo pero este lo esquivaba mientras le daba un par de golpes en las costillas-

Fred: -Adolorido- Ahhhh mierda... -mira el ak 47 que larissa dejo tirada- Jejeje ya te cargo el payaso -La toma e intenta disparar a edrei a quema ropa pero este se cubrió detras de una mesa-

Edrei: Mierda... -Dice sacando su sig sauer y una five seven- ya me canso este payaso

-Empieza a disparar a partes no letales para poder pararlo-

 **Mientras con kevin y mike**

-Mike y kevin seguían persiguiendo a larissa por el restaurante pero de repente la pierden en una curva que daba a la kids cove-

Mike: -susurrando- la tenemos... no ay salida de ahí... si es que mangle no ka encuentra

Kevin: -susurrando- tienes razon...

-En eso empieza a escucharse ruidos de metal destruido y fuertes golpes-

Mike: -Entrando- que mier... -Mira a mangel destruida en el suelo con fuertes mordidas- Como fue posible... era la mas peligrosa

Larissa: Creo que mis niños se divirtieron jeje buen peluche para morder...

Kevin: ¿Tus niños? ¿A que te refieres?

-En eso 4 perros salieron de su sombra pero estos no eran perros comunes Los 4 tenian implantes robot y dientes afilados con los ojos rojos-

Larissa: Creo... que ahora tendran nuevos juguetes... ATAQUEN -Después de ese grito los perros persiguieron a mike y kevin por Todo el restaurante-

Mike y kevin: Mierdaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Bueno aca les dejo esta primera parte se que me e tardado solo imaginence la escribi el 23 de febrero y la termine hoy 9 de marzo sin mas aqui esta la basura con la que mas me e tardado y antes que nada les quiero decir espero les aya gustado este fic que la verdad cada dia llegará pronto a su fin pero bueno a leer reviews n.n:**

 **Tomas Ferrari: Se que es corto pero no soy bueno tanto en el relleno xd y sobre tu acento pues... no se mucho sobre como hablan en argentina ya que soy de guatemala y bueno aca tenemos frases dr distintos países xd en el siguiente cap vere como te ago tu acento xd**

 **Bulgy: weno men la verdad es que la racha de cap se pierde xd pero bueno espero te guste xd**

 **Joya blanca: ahhhh no avia entendido soy bien menso xdxdxdxd sin mas salu3 uwu**

 **Y bueno espero que el cap te aya gustado saves que me lo puedes dejar en un review :3 y sin mas yo soy Pursuit y nos vemos en años**


	20. Fanfiction Evolution (Trailer)

**N.A: Recomendado escuchar las canciones que se pongan en este trailer.** **"Insertar Bealiver de imagine Dragons"**

 _First things first I'ma say all the words inside my head I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh_

 **Discriminados por unos... Admirados por otros... No sabemos quien inicio ésto Pero si sabemos una cosa...**

 **Vinimos para quedarnos...**

 **Unidos en este maratón de fics 5 autores Daremos lo mejor por nuestra audiencia...**

 **Para sacar la basura de nuestros fandoms**

 **Y demostrar que fanfiction No a muerto**...

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer (Pain, pain) You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_

 **Aún que la sociedad nos mande al demonio contamos con ustedes quienes nos dan otra oportunidad para hacer lo mejor** **cada día.**

 **Esto es Fanfiction Evolution Evento dirigido y administrado por**

 **Pursuit** **Mendez**

 **Autores:**

 **Amlc2102**

 **Mercenary hunter**

 **Tomas Ferrari**

 ***Lucius 4 ever pride**

 ***Pursuit Mendez**

 **No somos famosos, No ganamos ni un centavo con esto solo lo hacemos por diversión y amor al arte** **No somos polemicos Somos... Autores**

 **Fechas:**

 ***Amlc2102: 28 de marzo**

 ***Lucius 4ever Pride: 31 de marzo**

 ***Mercenary Hunter: 5 de abril**

 ***Tomas Ferrari: 7 de abril**

 ***Pursuit Mendez: 10 de abril**

 ** _Fanfiction evolution 2018_**


	21. Aclaraciones y mi regreso

**Bien... Que onda banda soy el pursuit y como pueden ver eh estado inactivo por 2 meses o mas por eso respondo unas dudas...  
**

 **¿A qué se debe?**

 **Pues la verdad nada interesante, no eh tenido problemas ni nada**

 **¿Seguiras?**

 **Pues si.. no es que se me ayan acabado las ideas ni nada pero la verdad en estos meses veo que ya no ay tanto interes para que siga.**

 **Aparte no se si ustedes quieran que siga no los pienso abandonar.**

 **Bien perdonen si creyeron que fue un cap al final de cuentas tengo el cap echo.. pero quiero saber si ustedes quieren que siga por que la verdad este fandom esta muerto (espero no ofender a ningun autor ni nada) me preocupa ser un autor de una sola obra como les a pasado a muchos**

 **y ya se que yo no soy el mejor autor, pero si logre una cosa diferente a todos...**

 **Logre hacer un fic que cambiara la estetica normal del fandom, Cree el primer del evento y consegui hacer que gente que no queria saber mas de ff regresara solo para el ff evolution**

 **Perdonen si los decepcione al no traeerles un cap pero la verdad no se si aun quieran seguir sabiendo algo de este fandom**

 **En fin yo soy pursuit y nos vemos pronto...**


	22. Inteligencia animatronica pt 2

**Hola! xd soy yo eh vuelto uwu ya se ya se, soy una mierda por no haber seguido el fic y si ya se que ya casi nadie lee el fandom de fnaf pero en fin.. como ya saben este fic pronto terminara lo dije En mi fic del ff evolution Pd: leelo se que te va a gustar :D (SPAM NINJA)**

 **En fin como saben en mi país (Guatemala) El volcan de fuego hizo erupcion y mucha gente fallecio lamentablemente por suerte en donde yo vivo no paso de mas de una lluvia de ceniza así que no se preocupen por mi (como si ah alguien le importara ;v;) Y estamos en peligro de terremoto.**

 **En fin ya se que ah mucha gente le valdra un cacahuate pero almenos les di este pequeño espacio a los afectados para desearles animos sin mas empecemos esta mierda.**

 **Inteligencia Animatronica parte 2**

 **Anteriormente en esta mierda:**

-Loli: Estan entrando al restaurante y estan alterando el sistema de seguridad...

-Larissa: ¡Ataquen!...

-Mike y kevin: Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

-Fred: acabemos con esto de una vez tengo clase de pintura...

-Edrei: Marica...

 **Actualmente:**

Mike: -Corriendo de los perros- Mierda kevin me estoy cansando

Kevin: yo igual escondamonos en la sala de seguridad

-Mike y kevin fueron a la cocina y lanzaron pedasos de carne para que los perros se distrajeran-

Mike: -Lanzando la carne- eso es perrito cometela...

Kevin: -viendo que los perros se fueron por la carne- Bien nuestra oportunidad

 **Ya en la oficina:**

Fritz: ¿haber deja entiendo? Primero alteraron nuestro sistema de seguridad.

Mike, Kevin y loli: Correcto

Fritz: Segundo empesaron un tiroteo?

Mike, Kevin y loli: Correcto

Fritz: Tercero: Una manada de perros salio a perseguirlos a ustedes 2 (señala a mike y kevin)

Mike, Kevin y loli: Correcto

Fritz: Bien por ahora ustedes 2 quedense aca y ayudenos a vigilar

Mike, Kevin y loli: Correcto

Fritz: -.-! No empiecen

Mike, kevin y loli: Correcto XD

Fritz: tarados u.u

Mike, Kevin y loli: Correcto

Fritz: para que hable ywy

Loli: Bien dejando de lado la pendejes todavia nos falta encontrar a Tomas, Lea, Cesar, Twilla y Bulgy

Fritz: Correcto xD

Loli: Ahora tu no empieces e.e tenemos trabajo

 **Mientras con lea**

Lea tiempo antes de iniciar la jornada se había escapado con puppet.

Lea: Mari tenemos que ver de donde se produjo la explosión

Puppet: La escuche en la entrada, Vamos

 **Ya en la entrada**

(Se podia ver a Edrei descansando sobre una mesa mientras el cuerpo de Fred se encontraba casi moribundo en el suelo)

Lea: No pudiste controlar tu instinto de macho?

Edrei: -Con una cortada en la costilla y varios arañones en su uniforme- Ni tan macho me enfrente a una niña hahahaha

Lea: -Percatandose de la herida de Edrei- Dios santo ¿Qué mierda te hizo?

Edrei: ¿Un pequeño corte? Ni que me vaya a morir

Lea: ¡Patrañas! tu vienes conmigo -Dice tomando de la oreja a Edrei-

Edrei: !Auch¡ sueltame wey

Lea: Ni madres

 **Mientras con Tomas y Cesar**

Tomas: Cesar ¿vos escuchaste la explosión?

Cesar: Si wey tenemos que encontrar al resto y sobre todo a twila

Tomas: Che tenemos que llegar a la sala de seguridad

Cesar: Oye me quedo un sandwich con aguacate quieres un poco?

Tomas: Aguacate? -Mira el sandwich- Ahhh te refieres a la palta

Cesar: Quejesa mierda?

Tomas: lo mismo digo de tu aguacatito e-e

 **Mientras con bulgy**

Bulgy se encontraba caminando por todo el restaurante en busca de sus amigos Mientras que un conejo dorado se le quedaba viendo

Bulgy: Mier...coles donde esta edrei? -Dice mientras el conejo se le quedaba viendo-

Springtrap: Ey tu -Dice señalando a bulgy con el dedo-

Bulgy: -Con sudor en seco- No me mates por favor tengo 4 plantas las cuales alimentar -dice mientras se arrodilla y empieza a llorar de forma muy comica-

Springtrap: Relaja la raja ¿Qué buscas?

Bulgy: A ti...

Springtrap: ya es tarde...

Bulgy: ¿Por qué?

Springtrap: Por que ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti

 **Dificultades tecnicas**

Bulgy: Busco a mis amigos quiero ver de donde viene esa explosión

Springtrap: Vienen por mi...

Bulgy: Eh? por que lo dices?

Springtrap: Puede que ya lo sepas pero son mis compañeros, vienen por mi

Bulgy: Compañeros de que?

Springtrap: es el grupo que me ayudo con la fusión de los niños y los animatronicos, Yo soy el hombre morado... oh eso solia ser

Bulgy: Pero eso fue hace años y la noticia de tu muerte fue mundial todo mundo lo savia

Springtrap: No del todo... yo pude sovrevivir una ves al endoesqueleto

Bulgy: es imposible

Springtrap: ni siquiera yo lo se mientras estuve afuera experimente con los animatronicos varias cosas y los revivi de una forma totalmente tetrica

Bulgy: Revivir? a que te refieres?

Springtrap: Carne y metal queria que fuera una fusión perfecta un nuevo avance en la tecnologia

Bulgy: Y que paso con ellos

Springtrap: Si funciono... Pero no fue bueno... Sus trajes se destrulleron, empezaron a brotar organos humanos de ellos, se volvieron unos mounstros

Bulgy: Como fue eso posible?

Springtrap: Fue por un componente que faltaba que estaba en esta pizzeria, Pero los fantasmas me acorralaron y esta ves si mori dentro del traje

Bulgy: que fue de esas versiones malignas?

Springtrap: Estan apagadas a expecion de uno... Wolf

Bulgy: ¿Wolf? ¿Quien es ese? Nunca lo escuche en la pizzeria

Springtrap: nunca fue un animatronico de la pizzeria aparte de los animatronicos twisted el fue creado aparte... queria que el fuera mi protector y mi soldado mas leal, Ahora mi equipo quiere encontrar ese componente para revivir a los Twisted

Bulgy: ¿Quienes son esos twisted?

Springtrap: Twisted Freddy, Twisted bonnie y twisted foxy los seres mas malevolos del universo

Bulgy: tenemos que detenerlos a la de ya

Springtrap: Con wolf aca estamos perdidos todos moriremos

Bulgy: Lo hare con o sin tu ayuda

Springtrap: que sea sin...

-Bulgy se retira en busca de sus amigos-

 **Mientras con larissa**

Larissa: Bien wolf cariño es hora de que nos ayudes una vez mas -Dice acariciando la cabeza de uno de sus perros-

-Los perros se empezaron a fusionar con sus partes roboticas cada uno ayudaba a crear una parte de su cuerpo creando las piernas, el torzo y la cabeza de un lobo todo el tiempo los perros eran pequeñas partes del cuerpo de wolf-

Wolf: -Sus ojos azules se encienden- Es hora de la acción

Larissa: Wolf cielo... es hora de que revivamos a tus hermanos

Wolf: Its show time

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **UFFFFF UFFFFF Y RECONTRA UFFFFFF ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO DOCTOR GARCIA? xd  
**

 **Así es gente eh regresado xd y mira ese suspenso papá 3**

 **Se estaran preguntando ¿Quien cacahuates es wolf? Bien wolf es un animatronico del libro fnaf the twisted ones que la verdad el personajes me ah encantado es increible, y sip tambien hize unos spoilers de the silver eyes xd pero en fin**

 **Antes de pasar a los reviews se que esto sonara raro .-. pero bueno si se quieren comunicar conmigo les dejare mi numero de whatsapp si se quieren comunicar para pasarnos fotos de extintores :v aca mi numero xd +50251761769 Asi podremos crear un grupo para mandar memes o compartir ideas xd sin mas ahora si a leer reviwes uwu**

 **bulgysundew: primero lo de mangle we fue un error que se ma paso al chile xd y sobre lo del ff evolution pues que puedo decir fnaf esta muerto y cuando termine este fic lo estara el doble  
**

 **EXODUS FUCKING BACK: Pues como dije antes no es por que ff este muerto sino que la mayoria ya se a largado a wattpad y talves yo lo aga un dia de estos (Ahr no xdxdxd)  
**

 **Enightmare: Por gente como tu no eh dejado este fic de lado xdxdxd aca tienes mi regreso compa ;v  
**

 **LadyFan123: Ya se que el ff no esta muerto pero niegame que este fandom se fue al demonio uwu en fin y sobre fnaf hs la verdad me da igual :I soy de mente abierta xdxdxd  
**

 **pedro117: wowowow relajate amigo jajajajaja no soy una maquina para estar haciendo fics cada ves que quiera xd por eso es la despedida de los 1000 años xdxd y sobre el final de en la oscuridad pues tendra que ser haci por que ese fic sera fundamental en el fic de mis oc xdxdxd saludos fiera  
**

 **joya blanca: Jajajajaja Almenos te gusto xdxdxd espero este te guste el doble xd  
**

 **Bien sin mas que decir yo soy pursuit y nos vemos en 1000 años con el siguiente cap hasta la vista uwu**


	23. otro extra fumado

**Hola, como siempre puntual ¿No?**

 **-le lanzan un ladrillo-**

 **Dejemos de lado las bromas ywy.**

 **Bien como saben en este fic teniamos una vieja tradicion de que por cada cap importante surguria un pequeño extra así que hoy devolveré esa** **vieja tradición.**

 **Pero antes un pequeño aviso...**

 **Estare trabajando en un fic colaborativo con mi buena amiga Ladyfan123 sera cooperativo así que ustedes podran participar, esten atentos a mi perfil xd.**

 **Sin mas a darle con el extra...**

 **UN DESCANSO DE LOCOS**

Se estaran preguntando ¿por que no digo que es una tranquila mañana y todo esta muy tranquilo?por que no... a la mierda con esto en este puto país nunca ay tranquilidad todo es un desmadre siempre a la verga.

Veamos que hacen nuestros heroes del ayer y hoy

Fritz: me alegra que por fin tengamos vacaciones, ya mero sentia una ernia de tanto estres -Se percata de que todos sus compañeros guardias estan en su sala-

Bulgy: Hola fritz -Dice estirando la mano-

Fritz: ¿Por qué siempre tienen que entrar a mi casa sin mi permiso? -.-

Edrei: por que el autor de cagada no se le ocurre otro método para iniciar un fic que tu casa :v

Tomas: Aparte estamos de vacaciones y no sabemos que hacer

Fritz: Irse de mi casa es una opción

Cesar: Vamos fritzito Un par de días ywu

Fritz: Solo un par de di... -Derrepente se abre la puerta de la entrada-

jeremy: Lo conseguí, lo conseguí soy la verga si si si -Dice celebrando-

Fritz: ¿Qué celebras jeremy?

Jeremy: Me gane unos pases por uno fin de semana a un hotel en la playa

Fritz: Genial ¿Sabes con quien irás?

Jeremy: Pues la verdad son 12 pases y termine con mi novia... ¿Le entran?

todos: Por su pollo

Zack: No quiero broncear mi linda piel..

Jeremy: ¿Entonces no le entras?

Zack: (Es mi oportunidad de ver a jeremy en traje de baño jajejijoju) Claro que le entro solo usare protector solar

Fritz: Bien le marcaré a loli tal vez quiera venir

Edrei: y yo llamo a lea

Cesar: No pos yo a twila

Jeremy: y yo a mi mama xd

Kevin: -Lanzando un zapato a la cabeza de jeremy- No empieses baboso

 **Ya en el fin de semana**

Fritz: -Subiendo las maletas al carro- Bien todo empacado Hora de irnos

Tomas: Yo me ire en mi fiat no creo que todos quepamos en tu auto

Bulgy: ¿Me das jalon? xD

Tomas: ok xd

Edrei: Yo me iré en mi moto -Dice subiendo a una harley davidson Fat boy- (Patrocinada por Dragon Studio)

Lea: Voy contigo así evito que te vayas a matar

Edrei: Toma -Le lanza un casco- Nos vamos

Lea: ay la vemos

Cesar: Bueno Twila y yo nos iremos en mi Maserati

Twila: Nos vemos xd

Fritz: Bien Entonces loli y ustedes 3 Vienen conmigo

 **Llegando en la playa**

-lea y Edrei fueron los pirmeros en llegar ya que evitaron el trafico en la moto de edrei-

Edrei: parece que los dejamos atras

Lea: conduces como loco algun dia te multaran

Edrei: Creeme que aqui y en guatemala la policia da asco -.-

Lea: en eso te doy la razón

-Mientras edrei y lea hablaban de la inutilidad de la policia todos llegaron poco a poco-

Fritz: Bien como el adulto responsable que soy

Todos: aja

Fritz: soy el mas responsable no lo niegen

Todos: bueno eso si xd

Fritz: Nos ire a registrar en el hotel

 **Ya en el hotel**

Fritz: -tocando la campana de la recepción- Buenas!!!

Portero: Buenas tardes señor que se le ofrece

Fritz: Pues mi amigo se gano un concurso para pasar un fin de semana en este hotel

Portero: si como no señor necesito las entradas

Fritz: No señor wismichu no viene con nosotros

 **"2018 y sigo con el mismo puto chiste"**

Portero: (ste men) Me refiero a los boletos del premio U

Fritz: si como no -Le da los 12 boletos-

Portero: Bien mandare a personal para que recojan sus maletas mientras tanto disfruten su fin de semana

Fritz: Gracias!

- **Ya en la habitación de hotel-** -La habitación era bastante grande al ser una suite contaba con 6 camas, un mini bar, sala de estar, entre otros-

Todos: woooow que lujo...

Fritz: Bien el problema es que ay solo 6 camas... Tendremos que dormir con un compañero

Loli: Bien yo nos dividire, Edrei con lea..

Edrei: Era de esperarse

Loli: Kevin y mike

Mike: A la verga

Kevin: loquendo oficial

Loli: Bien jeremy y zack

Jeremy: no me molesta

Zack: (Ya shinge) a mi tampoco

Loli: Bien... Cesar y twila

Cesar: Por mi bien

Twila: x2

Loli: Y los ultimos tomas y bulgy

Bulgy: de lo mismo uwu

Tomas: ahr

 **Ya afuera**

-Todos se encontraban dando vueltas, unos en la piscina del hotel otros tomando el sol y unos acosando sexualmente a otros (cofcofzackcofcof)

 **Mientras con fritz y loli**

-Estos se encontraban jugando en la piscina con una pelota de playa-

Loli: a que no atrapas esa -Dice lanzando la pelota a fritz por la red-

Fritz: -Lanzándose para alcanzarla fracasando en el intento- Miercoles jajajaja

Loli: perdiste xD

Fritz: Que te debo? jajaja

Loli: 10 dolares _~

Fritz: Mejor algo mas valioso

Loli: 20 dolares :o?

Fritz: Mejor... -Dice acercándose y dandole un beso en la mejilla-

Loli: awwwwww que cute xd pero aun me debes los 10 :v

Fritz: -.-U mejor un helado

Loli: Me convensiste xd

 **Mas tarde con Todos los hombres**

-Pues toda esta manada de pendejos se encontraba en el bar del hotel-

Kevin: -Un poco tomado- Muchachos saben que los quiero chingos

Mike: -Mas tomado que kevin- Yo tambien amigo -Dice abrazando a kevin-

-En eso empieza a sonar una canción bastante funk de los 80-

Mike: O por deos esa es mi canción

Todos: -Bastante tomados- La mía también

(Insertar why cant we be friends de War)

Canción: Oh, ooh, ooh, ooh Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la

Todos: Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends

Mike: I seen ya around for a long long time

Kevin: I really remember you when you drank my wine

Todos: Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends

Cesar: I'd seen ya walking down in Chinatown I called ya but you could not look around

Todos: Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends

Tomas: I pay my money to the welfare line I see ya standing in it every time

Todos: Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends

Bulgy: The color of your skin don't matter to me As long as we can live in harmony

Todos: Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends

Jeremy: I'd kinda' like to be the president So I could show you how your money's spent

Todos: Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends

Zack: Sometimes I don't speak right But yet I know what I'm talking about

Todos: Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends

Fritz: I know you're working for the CIA They wouldn't have you in the mafia

Todos: Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends

 **Mientras con las damas del ayer y hoy**

-Estas se encontraban tomando el sol y hablando de la vida-

Lea: Y dime Cuando te iras a vivir sola con fritz -Dice con una mirada pícara-

Loli: -Sonrojada- Ya vas crees que voy a ir a vivir con 4 hombres

Lea: y por que el no va contigo

Loli: Por que pursuit es un pajero y no quiere dar spoilers

Twila: Esperen ese no es pursuit?

-Se podia ver a pursuit acostado en una silla de playa con lentes oscuros-

Loli: Ey pajero ven aquí -Dice medio gritando-

-Pursuit se acerca-

Pursuit: Me invocaron :v?

Loli: no deberías estar escribiendo

Pursuit: Pues me di un descanso xd aparte yo tambien ando de vacaciones

Lea: No quieres estar un rato?

Pursuit: Es mejor que andar pendejeando con los hombres

Twila: Oigan..

Pursuit, Lea y loli: ¿Qué?

Twila: ¿y Perry :v?

-El dia pasó bastante relajado algunos se fueron al spa otros a la piscina y otros tomando el sol-

 **Ya en la noche**

Esta fue la parte mas complicada

 **Mientras con Loli y Fritz**

-Estos estaban durmiendo abrasados placidamente sin ningun problema-

 **Con Zack y Jeremy**

-Jeremy dormía placidamente abrazando su osito mientras que zack lo miraba enternecido-

Zack: -Acariciando los pelos de Jeremy- Eres como un niño

Jeremy: Zzzz...

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Todos despertaron poco a poco algunos empacando sus cosas y otros llendo a la piscina para disfrutar su último dia en el hotel

 **Ya en la noche**

-Todos se encontraban en la playa alrededor de una fogata hablando o comiendo-

Jeremy: -Recstandose en el suelo- Espero repitamos esto en otra ocasión

Todos: Claro jajajaja

Mike: -haciendole una llave- No ubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda jaja

Todos: Es cierto gracias jeremy

Jeremy: Neh no se preocupen jajajaja

 **Espero les aya gustado este extra jajaja lo subo mi ultimo dia de vacaciones y sin mas espero que les aya gustado el cap y si les gusta no se olviden de comentar**

 **Yo soy pursuit y nos vemos en 1000 años, Adiós. .**


	24. cap semi final

**Emmmm... ¿Como se hacia esta mierda?... Tanto tiempo afuera me a dejado medio pendejo...**

 **Bien... Como están amantes del pan acá pursuit reportándose en este nuevo cap. Y bueno gente debido a mi ausencia les debo una disculpa y una razón del porque estuve desaparecido... Bien para empezar Entre en una depresión otra vez, ya se que el pedo anterior me dejo destrozado pero creo que estoy "Mejor", Luego pues hoy termine mis últimos exámenes y se que me va ir de la vrga :v, Y para rematar esperando las nuevas temporadas de SAO y Fairy tail.**

 **Dicho y aclarado todo esto empezamos**

 **Anteriormente en este cagadero**

Larissa: Bien Wolf cariño es hora de que nos ayudes una vez más

 **Actualmente**

Lea: -Se encontraba curando la cortada de Edrei- Bien... ya casi estas ¿Como te sientes?

Edrei: -Algo sonrojado por que Lea se encontraba tocando su abdomen- Bien... Gracias

Lea: Me preocupaste bastante bobo no lo vuelvas a hacer

Edrei: Perdón por preocuparte...

Lea: No tienes porque disculparte solo prométeme que no te morirás

Edrei: Lo prometo...

 **Mientras en la sala de los guardias**

Fritz: Bien... Esto esta Re jodido necesitamos ayuda urgente ahora mismo

Loli: Pero que podemos hacer si no podemos salir y aparte estos hijos de la chingada bloquearon la antena

Fritz: Entonces dejemos que nos maten

Lea: Aun ay una opción...

Tomas: No te referirás a...

Lea: Los animatronicos...

Loli: Ni loca ¿no recuerdas la vez pasada que nos atacaron?

Lea: Ahora los papeles se invierten estamos siendo atacados todos en general

Edrei: Confiemos en Lea por mas que odie al conejo limosnero no es mala idea

Bulgy: Por mi tampoco esta mal

Fritz: esta bien almenos podemos contar con Foxy

Lea: y puppet c:

 **Mientras en el show stage**

Freddy: Como re fregados piensan que los ayudaremos

Edrei: Vamos oso de circo el restaurante esta en peligro

Freddy: y eso a mi que nepes me va a importar

Foxy: deberíamos escucharlos jefe nosotros también vivimos acá

Freddy: Calla zorro, La respuesta es no -Freddy se intenta ir pero ve que nadie lo sigue- ¿Vienen conmigo o que?

Foxy: No freddy no dejaremos que ataquen nuestra casa

Bonnie: -Tomando el hombro de foxy- estoy con fox, no veremos a los niños llorar

Chica: Por mas que odie a los guardias y por mas que deteste a este par de imbéciles -señalando a Bonnie y foxy- Los apoyo

Puppet: Cuenten conmigo también

Fritz: Gracias enserio...

Freddy: Putas hojalatas de mierda sus circuitos están mas fundidos que la chingada, ayudar a quien nos provoco... -Señala su cuerpo- Esto!

Golden: No hermano el que esta perdiendo la humanidad eres tu

Freddy: Golden tu no... -Freddy empieza a caminar fuera de la escena- Traidores... -se va-

Jeremy: Gracias...

Chica: Ni lo mencionen Freddy esta muy viejo y poco a poco sus circuitos se van dañando

Foxy: Aun queda alguien a convencer...

Jeremy: ¿no te referirás a...?

Foxy: Mangle y los toys...

Jeremy: -Con los ojos en blanco al recordar la mordida del 87- No puedo...

Lea: -Le da una bofetada- No es momento de recuerdos Jeremy, Aparte tu fuiste quien la derroto la vez pasada

Jeremy: Tienes razón... Vamos

 **Mientras en la kids cove**

Fritz: Este lugar me da miedo... -dice buscando a mangle con una linterna-

Jeremy: Ni me lo menciones

Loli: shhh escucho algo...

-De entre las sombras se pudo ver una figura con unas orejas de zorro-

Jeremy: -Apuntando con un Ak 47- Ma...ma...mangle queremos hablar

-La figura siguió moviéndose hasta estar enfrente de Jeremy-

Jeremy: ma...mangle

-La figura se desplomo en el suelo-

Fritz: Bien -Le alumbra con la linterna- Mangle que opinas si tu nos ayudas y nosotros te ayudamos

Mangle: Pudrete - se desmaya-

 **Mas tarde**

Mangle: -Despertando- ¿donde estoy?

Loli: ¿Como te sientes?

Mangle: me duele todo... ¿Que paso?

Fritz: deja te explico mi peluda amiga... Un grupo de hackers destruyo tu cuerpo incluyendo tu tarjeta madre, tu memoria interna y hasta tus enfriadores -Dice todo esto con los lentes brillandole-

Mangle: -susurrándole a loli- es un nerd verdad

Loli: -susurrándole a mangle- es MI nerd

Foxy: Mangle necesitamos tu ayuda... Hermana

Mangle: ¿tu eres mi hermano?

Foxy: Si...

Mangle: -Yendo a los brazos de foxy- Tengo familia

Foxy: -Correspondiendo el abrazo- Ahora te necesitamos a ti y a los toys

Mangle: No me recuerdes a esos malditos traidores

Fritz: Porque traidores

Mangle: Justo antes del ataque de esos perros lo poco que recuerdo es que ellos se fueron a esconder como gallinas tras las nalgas de Freddy así que no contemos mucho con ellos

Jeremy: Aun quedan otros 2 grupos con que razonar

Fritz: Tendremos que razonar otra vez

 **Mas tarde (Aun)**

El grupo de Babys circus y Candys no dieron mucha resistencia salvo por un par de miradas de odio entre Lea y Baby

 **Ya en la sala de seguridad**

Fritz: Bien muchachos nos dividiremos en parejas las ya conocidas y los animatronicos nos ayudaran para defendernos

Enard: wowowowo alto ahí vaquero no todos tenemos suficiente resistencias

Fritz: Tu y puppet y bboy iran por el tejado y nos reportaran de algo mientras que los demas nos ayudaran a defender la sala de seguridad y a los grupos

Edrei: Tomas ve con bulgy yo ire con lea

Bulgy: wow ¿me cambias hijo de tu mamá?

Tomas: -Susurrandole al oido- dejalo es por amor

Bulgy: esta bien...

-Los grupos se disolvieron y los animatronicos empezaron a cubrir el local en busca de los asaltantes-

-Insertar TNT de Acdc-

Fritz: -Desde la sala de seguridad con loli- Bien área despejada para la price corner

Loli: Y el show stage igual

 **Mientras con Lea y edrei**

Lea: no debiste dejar a bulgy solo

Edrei: no podia dejarte sola y si te pasaba algo?

Lea: -Dandole un abrazo- No deberias preocuparte tanto jeje

Edrei: -Dandole un beso en la frente- eres peor que una niña de 8 años

Lea: oye que sea baja no es mi culpa ewe

Bonnie: Oigan tortolos le siguen despues que ya me va a dar diabetes jajajaja

Edrei y lea: -Mega sonrojados- callate robot lesbiano

 **Mientras con Cesar y twilla**

Twilla: oye cesar porque eres tan tan tan cerrado

Cesar: ¿Cerrado? A que te refieres

Twilla: que siempre te la pasas con tu música o tus autos

Cesar: seré la doctora polo

Twilla: eres un pendejo e.e

Cesar: E dicho Caso cerrado :v

 **Mientras en la sala de los guardias**

Loli: Oye... ¿No te as fijado de un detalle?

Fritz: ¿Cual?

Loli: No hemos captado a ninguno de estos tarados por ningún sitio

Fritz: Las cámaras según se revisan todas las habitaciones

Loli: Ay un lugar que no

Fritz: Te refieres a ¿la sala donde nos atraparon?

Loli: Exactamente las cámaras están desestabilizadas Desde mucho tiempo

Fritz: Tendremos que ir a la sala de energía a re activarla

Loli: Esta bien te acompaño

Fritz: No, Es muy peligroso quédate acá vigilando, Foxy protegela

Foxy: -Que siempre estuvo en la sala en silencio- - asiente afirmativamente-

 **Mientras en el pasillo a la sala de energía**

Fritz: Bien si sigo recto encontrare la habitación - En eso esc

ucha un ruido- ¿Quien anda ahí? -Dice apuntando con su linterna-

Larissa: -Apareciendo de las sombras- Vaya vaya el líder de los guardias que calamidad...

Fritz: Vendrás conmigo estas detenida -dice apuntándole con una pistola-

Larissa: Por mi no ay problema, Pero tendrás que hablarlo con mi pequeño amigo, Wolfy cielo ven

Fritz: ¿Wolfy? -Derrepente se escuchan unos pasos pesados atrás de Fritz- Que mierd... -No le dio tiempo de terminar porque wolf lo aventó al suelo-

Wolf: es todo lo que tienes insecto -Dice acercándose al cuerpo de fritz-

Fritz: -Le dispara a un costado del pecho, pero el lobo ni se inmuto- Mierda...

Wolf: -Tomando a fritz del cuello- Te llego la hora lombriz -Dice a

punto de morderle la cara, Pero un cuerpo de gran velocidad tacleo al lobo-

Fritz: -Viendo a su salvador- ¿Foxy? eres tu

Foxy: Tranquilo fritz quédate atrás -Mira el cuerpo de wolf- Ey loba métete con alguien de tu talla-

Wolf: -Enojado llega a atacar a foxy- Zorro de mierda

-Wolf y foxy se atacaron mutuamente wolf con sus garras destrozo parte de la piel de foxy, Mientras que foxy con su garfeo logro atravesar la pierna de wolf, Los golpes siguieron y siguieron y las partes roboticas brotaban de un lado a otro-

Larissa: Vamos wolf acaba con ese pedazo de chatarra roja

Wolf: -Intento darle una mordida en el cuello a foxy, Pero este le mete un golpe seco a la cara haciendo que wolf se quedara quieto unos segundos

Larissa: Wolf es suficiente dejemos a los Cydogs atacar retirémonos

Wolf: esta bien Mi lady -de su espalda brotan 4 cubos armándose en 4 perros robot con detalles de putrefacción en algunas partes de su cuerpo- -Larissa y wolf se van-

Foxy: Mierda fritz estamos jodidos

Fritz: ¿estos no son los perros que atacaron a mangle?

Foxy: exactamente pero el problema es que esos malditos se escaparon

Fritz: Foxy que aremos con estas cosas?

-Foxy no se lo penso mucho y ataco a 2 perros mientras que Fritz lo apoyaba con su pistola-

 **Mas tarde**

-Fritz y foxy terminaron muy lastimados pero lograron derrotar a los perros-

Fritz: -Herido en su pierna- No puedo caminar bien

Foxy: -Que se encontraba sin una mano y con la mitad de la cara rota- Yo no puedo hacer mucho

Fritz: Creo que puedo hacer algo con las piezas de estos perros, Así estaremos el doble de preparados que wolf

Foxy: Dejo mi cuerpo en tus manos

 **Mientras con larissa y wolf**

Larissa: Bien wolfy con esta actualización de software tu cuerpo es mas liviano y puedes golpear mas fuerte

Wolf: Me siento bien

Fred: -El cual se encontraba vendado en una esquina- Necesitamos encontrar esa pieza ya

Wiliam: -El cual salio de las sombras- Mi hermano me enseño su preciado escondite

Fred: A buena hora te apareces viejo

Wiliam: Creo que sera divertido quitarnos a la seguridad

Larissa: Como piensas que podremos acabar con mas de 20 animatronicos

Wiliam: control mental

Larissa: Eh? ¿y eso?

Wiliam: Podremos controlar a wolf con la mente, Su cuerpo es tan fuerte como el de 20 camiones

Fred: Y que sera de wolf despues

Wiliam: Pues regresara a su forma natural

Larissa: -No convencida- Esta bien, Yo controlare a wolf

Wiliam: Lari... Yo soy un viejo desprotegido necesito fuerza

Larissa: Me vale wolf es mi niño y no le pasara nada

Wiliam: Solo el que hace el hechizo puede controlarlo

Larissa: esta bien... No le hagas nada malo por favor...

-Wiliam recito unas palabras extrañas mientras los ojos de ambos se encontraban de color blanco-

Wolf: Its Show time

 **Mientras en la price corner**

-Candy y baby se encontraban cubriendo el area hasta que derrepente se provoco un estruendo bastante ensordecedor-

Candy: ¿Quien anda ahí? -No le dio tiempo a ver porque una garra le destrozo la cabeza-

Baby: Candy! -No le dio tiempo a llorar porque esa misma garra le corto las piernas-

 **Mientras en la sala de seguridad**

Loli: ¿Y esto que? -Mira la computadora- Pierdo las señales de los animatronicos -Toma su walke talkye- Fritz cielo perdí las señales de los tronics

Fritz: como eso es posible

Loli: No lo se pero ten mucho cuidado

Fritz: voy con foxy a la sala

Loli: Ok aquí te espero

 **Mientras con foxy y Fritz**

Fritz: bien fox ya estas listo ¿como te sientes?

Foxy: Recién actualizado xd

Fritz: Vamos a la sala -Dice mientras empieza a cojear-

Foxy: te llevare, No puedes caminar bien -Dice levantándolo-

 **Mientras en la sala de seguridad**

Loli: Bien... ¿Donde podrán estar esas latas? -Escucha un ruido- Qui...qui...en anda ahí -Dice encendiendo una linterna-

-Entre el pasillo solo se escuchaba unas pisadas a gran velocidad, Loli no dudo y sr hizo bolita bajo el escritorio-

loli: no me matem pls -repetía y repetía silenciosamente-

-enfrente de el escritorio solo se podían ver a Fritz y Foxy con una gotita estilo anime-

Loli: Ah eran ustedes -Dice tosiendo tratando de disimular-

Fritz: -U por eso te amo

 **Mientras con wolf**

este estaba llegando a la falsa pared que divide Freddy's con fazbear fright

Wolf: Eureka -Dice viendo un extraño liquido (Algo asi como el vidon de plasma de fornite:b)- Los twister pronto resurgiran -Pero es interrumpido por una risa sarcastica-

¿?: HAHAHA encerio wolf, ¿Quieres probocar esa destrucción otra vez?

Wolf: Tu que sabes lata de mierda

¿?: Porque yo lo cree wolfy, o mejor dicho wiliam

Wolf: ¿Vincent?, ¿Hermano?

¿?: Para ti soy... SPRINGTRAP -Dice mientras le da un golpe a la cara provocando que desmayara

Springtrap: Easy -Dice tomando el vidon- Tu ya as provocado demasiados problemas

 **Mientras con el grupo de hackers**

-Wiliam desperto de su sueño, provocando que sus compañeros se alteraran-

Wiliam: mierda lo vi, lo escuche

Larissa y fred: ¿a quién?

Wiliam: a mi hermano...

Larissa: ¿donde esta wolf?

Wiliam: quedo inconsciente con el golpe de vincent

Larissa: voy por el

Fred: no nos arriesguemos puede que siga ahí

Larissa: me vale vrga traere a mi niño conmigo

 **Mientras en la sala de seguridad**

Loli: detecto moviemento en el camino a fazbear fright

Fritz: Iremos yo y foxy

Loli: no, tu quedate yo ire con foxy

Fritz: es peligroso...

Loli: -Mirandolo- lo se

-Se va en la espalda de foxy a toda velocidad-

Mientras en fazbear fright

Larissa: -Divisa a wolf a lo lejos- Tranquilo cielo pronto estaras como nuevo -Dice mientras empieza a repararle los circuitos- Solo ésto y un poco de ésto y listo -Los ojos de wolf se empezaron a iluminar-

Wolf: -Empieza a auyar- Its show time

-En eso llegan loli y foxy-

Loli: bien... ¿Resolvemos esto por las buenas o las malas?

-Wolf llega a atacar a foxy mientras este le devolvía los ataques-

Loli: Bien, por las malas -.-

-Larissa y loli empezaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con patadas, tirones de pelo, entre otras, Mientras que wolf y foxy estaban muy reñidos cada uno dando golpes como podia, hasta que foxy logro encajar su garfio en el cuello de wold cortando unos cables haciendo que este cayera como costal de papas-

Larissa: Wolf! Nooooooooooo -dice mientras loli le da un golpe noqueandola-

Loli: Bien llevemos a esta niña a la sala de seguridad

foxy: oki doky

Mientras en fazbear fright

Larissa: -Divisa a wolf a lo lejos- Tranquilo cielo pronto estaras como nuevo -Dice mientras empieza a repararle los circuitos- Solo ésto y un poco de ésto y listo -Los ojos de wolf se empezaron a iluminar-

Wolf: -Empieza a auyar- Its show time

-En eso llegan loli y foxy-

Loli: bien... ¿Resolvemos esto por las buenas o las malas?

-Wolf llega a atacar a foxy mientras este le devolvía los ataques-

Loli: Bien, por las malas -.-

-Larissa y loli empezaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con patadas, tirones de pelo, entre otras, Mientras que wolf y foxy estaban muy reñidos cada uno dando golpes como podia, hasta que foxy logro encajar su garfio en el cuello de wold cortando unos cables haciendo que este cayera como costal de papas-

Larissa: Wolf! Nooooooooooo -dice mientras loli le da un golpe noqueandola-

Loli: Bien llevemos a esta niña a la sala de seguridad

foxy: oki doky

 **ya en la sala de seguridad**

-Larissa se encontraba esposada y noqueada mientras algunos animatronicos la custodian-

Fritz: uno menos

 **Mientras con Wiliam y Fred**

Fred: Larissa no responde will capaz la perdimos

Wiliam: Era debil no la necesitamos

Fred: bromeas? -Dice dandole un golpe en la cara- Me largo arreglatelas solo

William: bien puto mediocre -Es interrumpido por un megafono-

Fritz: Atención huespedes no deseados tenemos a uno de los suyos por favor entregense y no saldra herida

Fred: mierda lari tengo que ir por ella

Wiliam: si quieres morir ve yo escapare

Fred: Ya es suficente ganaron

Wiliam: No lari podra sola uyamos -le apuntan con una pistola-

¿?: bien por fin los encontramos -Dice una chica apuntandole a la cabeza a wiliam-

Wiliam: Mierda... dice mientras cae al suelo noqueado

 **Mas tarde esa noche**

-Las patrullas llegaron a llevarse a los criminales del local-

Jeremy: Gracias por tu ayuda ana

Ana: -Que era la chica que noqueo a Wiliam- Un placer capitan :)

Jeremy: ya no soy policia pequeña tratame de jeremy - en eso kevin lo interrumpe-

Kevin: Bien jeremy vamos a descansar

Jeremy: si men estoy muerto

 **Bien espero les aya gustado este no tan corto semi final xd aun queda un epílogo para acabar este mierdero pero en fin espero les guste sin mas a leer comentarios**

 **Joyablamca: Un gusto tu paciencia xd espero disfrutes el cap**

 **AstralRib387: espero te guste la personificación de tu oc xd no me diste mucho tiempo u.u pero espero te guste xd**

 **antes de terminar dejare un pequeño spam de mis redes por si me qujereny hablar u.u Ig: devildragon32 y en Facebook Mariano Méndez en ambos tengo la misma foto xd**

 **espero les aya gustado el cap sin mas yo soy pursuit y nos vemos pronto con el ya mencionado epílogo**


End file.
